Finding Home
by polarsky
Summary: When Kaguya deemed Sakura too bothersome during the final fight, she sent the pink haired medic to another dimension. How will the independent kunoichi fare in a world so different from the one she knows? Will she get along with the future King of Pirates? Follow her search for a way home and witness her getting entangled in earth-shaking conflicts, as well as changing destiny.
1. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I own neither One Piece nor Naruto.**

 **Hello guys!**

 **This is my first fanfiction! Blah blah, I know, you're probably already annoyed by that sentence xD**

 **Although I'm always stuck with my head in the clouds, I never wrote anything down before. But a few days ago I thought** ** _Why not?_** **and decided to try it! Soo...please tell me what you think!**

 **If there are any grammatical errors or the like I would be glad if you pointed them out to me (or just bear with it).** **Of course I did my best to avoid them, but you never know!**

* * *

When she woke up, Sakura felt like she had just lived through a long day of training with her mentor Tsunade. Her head hurt like hell and every muscle in her body ached. She wanted to groan but refrained from it due to her unknown surroundings. With her profession, making a single noise at the wrong moment could be a death sentence. Her thoughts were sluggish, and she was slightly aware of the fact that she was lying on something soft.

 _Where am I,_ was her first concern. The kunoichi attempted to open her eyes, but when bright light blinded her, she shut them again and tried to use her other senses. The air felt pleasantly warm and she couldn't sense anyone nearby, neither humans nor animals, so she deduced that she was in a closed space and was probably lying in a bed.

 _Am I in Konoha?_ Pink brows furrowed while she pondered over her current situation. _The last thing I can remember is—_ a series of images and different sensations flashed through Sakura's mind.

 _That_ bitch _! What did she do? Kaguya..._ The pink-haired kunoichi was inwardly seething when she recalled what occurred during their battle against the white-haired goddess...

* * *

 _Debris was flying around, the ground was covered in ash and the air smelled of blood and death. Sakura was fighting Kaguya alongside Naruto and Sasuke. Team Seven was finally reunited, and they were determined to conquer their enemy._

 _In the middle of this showdown, while dodging attacks that were so powerful they could easily annihilate a whole village, Sakura had realized just how strong she had become and had felt an immense pride. She was a fierce warrior now, a far cry from the timid, self-conscious girl she had been before. She was a woman who had survived a war, she was one of the strongest shinobi alive, she could heal thousands of comrades at once._

 _Her fists were able to level mountains to the ground and the diamond-shaped seal on her forehead almost made her immortal since it could heal nearly every injury when activated._

 _But, even though they were_ so _strong, Sakura and her teammates had problems defeating the goddess. Kaguya was switching constantly between different worlds and her long hair was utterly annoying—seriously, did that mane_ _have its own mind? Nevertheless, Team Seven wasn't one to give up easily._

 _Sakura had just managed to land a particularly strong hit on their enemy that had made Kaguya snarl with pain, when the goddess suddenly looked at her and started grinning madly—well, even more than she did before._

 _Alarmed, Sakura wanted to warn her friends when Kaguya disappeared from their view and all of a sudden reappeared directly in front of the pink haired medic, her pale face a cruel mask. Before anybody could react, the goddess pressed her palm on Sakura's forehead.  
_

 _"You're bothering me, little human," she hissed, "I will to ensure that you vanish from this world._ Farewell _."_

 _Pain exploded in her head. Sakura staggered and fell to her knees. Green eyes widened with terror when she looked down and saw her own body_ flicker _. Although she tried to stand up, her legs didn't respond. All she could do was to look at her friends with panicked eyes. Naruto was trying to reach her but his attempt was thwarted by a mass of white hair that blocked his path._

 _Sakura felt a strange suction and her world started to rotate. Darkness swallowed her sight, and Kaguya's maniacal laughter was the last thing that filled the kunoichi's ears before she disappeared._

* * *

Remembering these last moments filled her with apprehension. _What did she do? Are the others alright?_

Sakura tried to collect her thoughts.

 _Since I suppose she somehow sent me away, it's crucial to figure out my whereabouts now. There isn't anyone in my direct proximity at the moment, thus it should be safe to investigate._

When she tried to open her eyes again, the pinkette was still slightly blinded but it was easier than before. Rubbing her eyes and blinking owlishly, she looked around and found herself in a small chamber containing a cabinet with drawers, a closet and the bed she currently occupied.  
There were two doors, one of them probably leading to a bathroom or something similar, while the bright light was created by a large window to her right that caused the morning sun to illuminate the room.

 _That's not a hospital_ , Sakura observed, _it looks more like the chamber of an inn._ She paused and concentrated on her hearing. From a distance clicking sounds of glasses and fragments of muttered conversations reached her ears.

Alarmed, the kunoichi realized that she was in an unknown environment and didn't really know what happened and how she got there.

 _Okay, don't panic now Sakura,_ she then told herself. _You're a kunoichi of Konohagakure; you have trained under one of the Legendary Sannin and you were fighting a goddess to save the world not long ago. Wherever you are now, you can handle it!_

Sakura sat up, ignoring her aching body, and was just about to leave the bed when the door opened and a boy popped his head into the room, startling her.

 _Strange, I didn't sense him._

Upon seeing her awake, a wide grin appeared on his face. "You're awake!" the little boy—and he couldn't be older than seven or eight—beamed and suddenly she found herself crushed in a hug.

Sakura stiffened with surprise, but he apparently didn't care and started chattering. "I found you on the beach, but you were totally out cold so I tried to wake you up! You didn't react even when I shook your shoulder! Then I saw that you were hurt! You had scrapes and bruises all over you, so I went and told Makino that there was a little girl lying on the beach. When she found you, Makino was very worried about you too! She took you to her bar and put you in her guest room! My name is Luffy! Do you want to be my friend?" His last words were accompanied by a dazzling smile.

She just stared dumbfounded at him while she tried to sort out the information he had revealed during his rambling.

 _So he found me lying on the beach and a woman he is apparently close to—his mother maybe?—took me in. Now I'm in the guest room of her bar,_ the pinkette concluded.

When Sakura didn't answer immediately, the boy—Luffy, if she heard correctly—kept on asking excitedly, "You have pink hair, are you a fairy? I always wanted to meet one!" and looked at her with sparkling eyes.

 _That expression reminds me of Naruto,_ the medic unexpectedly thought and curiously studied the boy she was currently facing. He had short, unruly raven hair and displayed a bright grin. His deep black eyes made her halt. They were...intense and Sakura somehow wasn't able to look away. They contained a variety and depth of emotions that was unusual for a boy that young. It was the strange _gleam_ in them that captivated her though.

 _Just like Naruto's eyes. This boy is special._

Sakura paused in the middle of her contemplation when the Luffy's last question came to her mind.

 _Wait, did he just ask me if I'm a fairy?_ Offended, she suppressed the urge to punch the boy through the next wall—she, a _fairy_?

"I'm not a fairy! I'm a ninja!" the medic replied fiercely and immediately wanted to slap herself.

 _Great Sakura, how about thinking before you answer?_

Her passionate reply seemed to delight Luffy and he exclaimed, "A _ninja_? That's _so cool_!" Then, his forehead crinkled in a frown. "But you're not much older than me, that's very young to be a ninja!" Luffy pointed out, bewildered.

 _What is he talking about? I'm seventeen years old, is this kid retarded?_ Sakura puzzled.

 _He also said he found a little girl on the beach when he was apparently talking about me. I may not be as well-developed as Tsunade-shishou in the chest-department but I can't be mistaken for a child at all! Why would he..._

She then realized that Luffy's head was on her eye-level and that he didn't seem to be small at all. The pinkette also noticed that the bed she was currently lying in and the rest of the room were pretty huge in comparison to herself. Finally, Sakura looked down on chubby, childlike hands that were somehow attached to her arms while long pink strands of hair fell into her face and her heart nearly stopped.

 _That's impossible! It seems like whatever that lousy goddess did to me... no, it can't be true..._

Before Sakura got the chance to suffer a nervous breakdown, another person entered the little chamber. It was a woman wearing an apron and a yellow bandana over her dark green hair. She seemed to be in her early twenties.

"Hello my dear, are you alright?" the woman asked Sakura with a kind smile. "Luffy found you stranded on the beach. You were unconscious and hurt so and we assumed you were shipwrecked and we brought you here in the guest room of my bar. My name is Makino", she further explained. Then she softly inquired, "What's your name, honey? How are you feeling now? Do you remember anything?"

Thankful for somebody reasonable and adult to talk to—because Luffy didn't seem to be the most reliable source of information—the kunoichi began, "My name is Sakura—" then she stopped and flinched because her own voice sounded like a high pitched squeak. She wanted to freak out but pulled herself together and continued calmly.

"I feel fine but I can't really remember how I got stranded on the beach. I also would like to know where exactly I am right now." Makino smiled gently and stated, "You are in Foosha Village, a village that is located on Dawn Island in East Blue."

 _Foosha Village on Dawn Island? Never heard of that. And East Blue? Is that the name of a sea? But...I know the name and location of every island that has been discovered since Tsunade-shishou forced me to study the world maps so thoroughly I got bad dreams because of it,_ Sakura contemplated and tried to calm her racing thoughts.

Makino seemed to sense her inner struggle and smoothly explained, "If you're feeling alright, we can leave you alone for now. Feel free to use the bathroom. You'll find some clean clothes there since your old ones are ruined. I'm sure it would be wonderful if you could join us downstairs afterward to eat or drink something." The woman paused shortly and then added, "We also have a map there if you need it. Maybe we can find out where you come from with some additional information."

Sakura thanked her kind host and watched her leaving the room while pulling Luffy along. He protested, but Makino told him in a hushed voice that Sakura was fine and needed some time. Luffy pouted but followed the green haired woman without further resistance. The pink haired medic was left alone with her raging concerns.

 _I was found on a beach by a little boy and a nice civilian woman who think I am shipwrecked. I currently am in a guest room of the bar she owns. I am apparently on an unknown island which is located in an unknown sea. Great, really! How am I going to find a way back home? Are Naruto and Kakashi-sensei and the others alright? How long was I out? And—_ she looked down on those chubby hands, on _her_ chubby hands, already having a horrible suspicion about her current situation.

 _I have to see the truth_ , Sakura decided.

She left the bed and opened the door that was supposedly leading to the bathroom. The medic entered the room, but what she saw, left her frozen. A small part of her mind registered the furnishing of the bath but most of her attention was occupied by the image a large mirror showed her.

"What the hell", she whispered.

A petite child with pink hair was facing Sakura. A girl which looked just like her when she was eight years old.

Her pink hair reached her mid back and large emerald eyes looked back at her. When Sakura raised her hand to touch the diamond-shaped seal that the small girl had on her forehead, the girl in the mirror did the same motion. After staring at the mirror for another minute or two and wiggling her fingers once again at the same time the girl in the mirror did, Sakura came to the verdict that she got somehow de-aged.

Her world started spinning, so she closed her eyes to take a deep breath and calm down. _I am eight years old again and away from home because some_ stupid _goddess decided to irk me. I need to find a way back. I need a plan. Everything will be alright,_ she tried to console herself.

She looked down and took in her appearance. Her clothes were unrecognizable, torn, caked with dried blood (that was mostly not her own) and much too big for her small body. She found her weapon pouch attached to her belt and her headband and other possessions still where they belonged.

The muscles and the strength she had worked so hard for tough, were gone and she was left with a tiny and frail body.

Sakura didn't really want to dwell on that subject and instead tried to gain a grasp over her chakra, a small part of her hoping that nothing had changed, only to find her capacities much smaller than they were before. A feeling of disappointment went through her. _You shouldn't hope for things that are impossible,_ she scolded herself. _Of course, they are much smaller than before; your body is eight years old right now!_

Though she had clearly maintained her Strenght of a Hundred Seal, the kunoichi was sure that she wasn't able to use it since such a high influx of chakra would be dangerous for her small, de-aged body.

Sakura decided to test if she could heal her sore muscles and mentally prepared herself for another discouragement. At her first try, though, she managed to illuminate her hand in a green light and was relieved. She tended to her soreness and figured that it was a bit more tiring than usually but manageable.

 _So I can still easily use my chakra. I just have a much less available. Could've been worse. Now I need a plan._

She thought about what to do next while she took a fast, much-needed shower. _To find a way back I first need to find out where I currently am. I don't recognize the names that Makino mentioned at all. I also need a backstory. Shipwrecked doesn't sound bad, but I lack information and it has to be credible._

 _Damn, are the others okay? Are they even alive? Maybe they need help!_ the kunoichi thought desperately. _What would Kakashi-sensei or Tsunade-shishou do if they were in my situation?_

Her head filled with churning thoughts, Sakura eventually left the shower and put on the clothes that Makino left for her, which consisted of a black shorts and a simple red t-shirt. She attached her weapon pouch to her belt, in an inconspicuous spot to avoid unnecessary questions, and stowed her other possessions, including her headband, away.

She combed her damp hair with her fingers and put it in a low ponytail with the aid of a hair tie she always kept in her pouch. After a short glance to the mirror, Sakura put on a collected expression and left the guest room to make her way down.

 _I_ will _find a way home!_


	2. Breaking Point

**Disclaimer: I own neither One Piece nor Naruto.**

 **Hey there!**

 **Thank you _so much_ for your reviews to the last chapter! You're amazing!**

 **It took a lot of effort, but the** **second chapter is finally finished. I'm quite happy about how it turned out and I hope you like it too!**

 ** **IMPORTANT Note:  
Recently, the website has caused words to vanish in multiple chapters. Often enough, the end of one and the beginning of the following sentence had disappeared. I fixed the missing parts, but if it happens again, if you guys notice multiple words clearly _missing_ , please notify me!  
You all should have the possibility to read a whole story, not one where words are randomly missing. Thank you.  
****

 **:)**

* * *

Pausing in front of the door rather than entering the bar, Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She tried to sense how many people were currently present, but couldn't detect anyone, even though she could hear the faint murmur of voices.

 _This is concerning. There has to be something wrong with my ability to sense chakra_ , Sakura thought and frowned. _When Luffy just came in I wasn't able to sense him either. I am perfectly capable to feel and use my own chakra though._ She made a mental note and decided to look into it at a later point in time.

The pinkette girl adopted a relaxed posture because she wanted to seem as non-threatening as possible. Anyone in the bar who had at least some fighting experience would easily discern her as dangerous if she moved with the feline grace she normally did. Smooth movements came naturally to her as a kunoichi but walking _too_ gracefully would attract attention and staying inconspicuous was of crucial importance right now. This was still a time of war after all.

She put on a charming front and entered the bar.

Immediately, sharp green eyes scanned the room and all individuals present. Sakura's mind was already sizing them up and forming possible escape routes. _Two men are sitting in the back, talking. They are clothed like sailors. Another three are eating to my right. That's not a lot of customers, but it's still before noon. Makino is currently polishing glasses behind the bar counter and Luffy is—_

"Sakura!"—said boy called her name and waved at her. "Do you want to eat something too? Makino makes the best breakfast ever!" he explained, bubbling with excitement.

After another glance at the present men and classifying them as harmless civilians, Sakura willed her short legs to move and headed for the counter. Ignoring the fact that the bar stool had the same height as her, she sat down—well, climbed it—as gracefully as possible.

Makino watched her with an amused expression and put the polished glass down. Sakura opened her mouth to ask for some water when the young woman suddenly placed a whole tray in front of her, including a large breakfast and a glass of juice. The kunoichi blinked in surprise.

"Welcome to the 'Partys Bar'! There you go sweetheart, I'm sure you're hungry. Dig in!" the green haired woman invited her and smiled warmly.

 _That's really generous of her,_ Sakura noted. _Kindness like this is not often found. It could be fatal in these times of war though._

The battle-hardened shinobi in her wanted to check the food for poison, but after a look at Makino's honest, open face, the pinkette squashed her distrust. If her meal was poisoned she could always create an antidote. There was also the fact that she obviously needed food as soon as possible, so she began to eat.

 _Mhh that tastes amazing,_ Sakura relished and closed her eyes for a moment to savor the taste. During the war, she had essentially lived off ration bars and those really weren't designed to flatter your taste buds.

Apparently, her reaction didn't go unnoticed since Makino laughed and informed her in a warm voice, "You can eat as much as you want, Sakura. Don't worry about anything. Although I doubt you can surpass Luffy's appetite."

At her words, they heard a big burp from the said boy, immediately followed by his demand for another portion.

Makino threw her a look that conveyed ' _What did I say?'_ and complied with Luffy's request. The woman vanished through a door behind the counter, most likely leading to a kitchen, to get another plate of food and more orange juice for Luffy.

Since Sakura wasn't really keen on starting a conversation right now she continued to eat in silence, when she suddenly heard a faint whine from Luffy. Curious, she looked in his direction only to find him staring intently at the meat on her tray, drooling.

The medic blinked. _Didn't he just empty a full plate? He can't be_ that _hungry, can he? Well, I could share; I can't finish my whole portion anyway, my stomach is smaller now and not used to such a large amount of food at the moment._

Raising an eyebrow, the pink haired girl asked, "Would you like to have this piece of meat? You can have it if you want, I'm not sure if I can clear the whole plate anyway."

Shifting his gaze from the plate to its owner, Luffy looked at her with wide eyes and inquired, "Really? You would share your meat with me?"

She just said that, didn't she? Why did he look so awestruck? A bit bewildered, Sakura replied, "Yeah, of course. Here, you can have it", and pushed her tray in his direction.

With an expression bordering on reverence, the black haired boy took the piece of meat she offered him and took an enormous bite out of it.

"Thwank ywu Sakuwha!", Luffy gushed with a full mouth. His black eyes shone happily.

Amused by his behavior, the kunoichi snorted and continued with her own plate. _This boy is funny. He and Naruto seem to be very alike though Luffy seems to be even denser than my teammate._

A few seconds later, Makino came back with Luffy's new plate of food. She placed it in front of him with a stern look on her face that hindered him from straight off wolfing down the new portion. The green haired woman raised her index finger and said with a steely voice, "If you continue to eat so fast, you'll get a stomach ache. And don't you _dare_ talk with a full mouth again!"

The black haired boy pouted, but he nodded obediently and directed his fork to his mouth more slowly. Sakura suppressed a smile and watched him from the corner of her eye. It appeared to be very difficult for him to eat at a leisurely pace. It also didn't escape her notice that Luffy's eyes were glued to Makino and followed her every move.

 _Somehow, I don't believe he's reasonable,_ Sakura thought wryly and was proven right. As soon as Makino turned her back on Luffy because she had to serve a customer at the far end, the boy started to positively _inhale_ his breakfast.

 _Even Naruto can't eat Ramen this fast,_ the kunoichi thought and was astounded. _At this rate, I honestly doubt it's his second portion. How many did he eat already?_

Her insatiable curiosity got the better of her and Sakura asked casually, "Luffy, how many portions did you already have?" The black haired boy stopped chewing, swallowed and scratched his head while he considered her question. Then he answered with a shrug. "I don't really know; maybe five? Why do you ask?" He seemed confused.

 _Five portions of food? That's ... a lot. Where does all the food go?_ Sakura wondered. She inwardly shook her head and vaguely explained, "Just curious."  
Luffy seemed to accept that and merely continued to shovel food in his mouth. A chuckle escaped Sakura because his carefree attitude _again_ reminded her strongly of Naruto when he was younger.

The medic proceeded to eat in silence while Luffy chattered happily away—apparently, her silence served as a reason to flood her with words. Sakura would've even understood his mumbling if he had talked without having his mouth full.

Only half-listening to the chatterbox next to her, Sakura contemplated her next steps.

 _First, I need to find out where I am. Secondly, I need to find a way back home. Sounds easy?_ She inwardly cringed, admitting to herself that it probably wouldn't be _that_ easy.

Turning her attention back to her breakfast and Luffy's cheery blabber, she only thought, _Damn, I could really need some sake._

* * *

After finishing breakfast, Sakura asked Makino for a map. The green haired woman sent her a kind smile and left her place behind the counter to rummage through a cupboard next to the door. Shortly afterward, she approached the pinkette with a long rolled-up map that she spread out in front of Sakura.

The kunoichi inwardly braced herself and turned her attention to the map with scrutinizing eyes.

A minute went by.

Then another.

Luffy, who was _still_ eating, sent her a puzzled look, but Sakura just stared dumbfounded at the piece of paper on the counter. The outlines were foreign to her.

 _I don't recognize anything on this map... There's a vertical line of land and a horizontal line in the ocean. Also, there are incredibly many islands—like hundreds of them, and they seem to be the only pieces of land besides that horizontal mass in the middle...  
What the hell? The sketches we have at home don't portray the whole world but I would recognize the Elemental Nations on a larger scaled map! Is this a depiction of the world? _

Keeping up a serene front, the kunoichi didn't let her confusion show, but her expressive eyes divulged her feelings.

Makino was watching Sakura with concerned eyes; she had realized that something was very wrong—which was fairly observant for a civilian—and started to describe the map calmly.  
"This map depicts the world. It's not a hundred percent accurate since there hasn't been anyone yet to sail around the world and draw a detailed map of it but this is the most precise one you can get. The vertical line of land you see here"—the woman pointed with her finger at the long crimson mass of land—"is called the 'Red Line'. It encircles our planet. The horizontal line of water here is the 'Grand Line' which is the most dangerous sea. The 'Red Line' and the 'Grand Line' divide the sea into four parts which are called 'Blues'. Dawn Island is situated in 'East Blue' which is regarded as—"

Sakura didn't listen to Makino anymore. Her brilliant mind was running through every scenario that could in any way explain her current situation but came up with nothing.

Despite the surge of panic she felt, the medic managed to calm herself for a moment, closed her eyes and inwardly counted to ten.

 _Stay composed,_ Sakura told herself. _Think rationally. Maybe asking the other way round will work. While I never heard of a 'Red Line' or the 'Grand Line', Makino surely knows about Konoha or at least the Land of Fire._

When she opened her eyes again she looked at Makino and asked evenly, "Did you ever hear of a village named Konohagakure?" When the bar owner shook her head, a feeling of dread began to fill Sakura, but she ignored it and continued, her expression still as calm and collected as possible.

"How about Sunagakure?" she tried but Makino just continued shaking her head.

 _Impossible,_ Sakura thought.

"The Land of Fire?" the pinkette inquired, not wanting to give up just yet but having to take another no for an answer.

 _No way._

 _There's_ no way _she hasn't heard about the Land of Fire._

"The Elemental Nations?" At the last question, her voice quivered. The green haired woman opposite gazed at Sakura sympathetically and answered in a soothing voice, "I'm sorry dearest, but I don't recognize any of the names you just mentioned."

Dismayed, Sakura's luminous green eyes darkened, and she clenched her tiny fists.

 _That's not possible. You may not know Konoha but there is no way you haven't heard of the Elemental Nations! T_ _hat stupid map has to be wrong and_ _Makino_ _obviously_ _has to have a poor memory for names! She already said the map isn't accurate and my homeland has to exist_ somewhere _. The only other way to explain my current circumstances would be—_

Sakura's breath hitched.

 _The only other way would be to presume that there aren't any 'Elemental Nations' in this world._

"That is _absurd_ ," she whispered.

A small voice at the back of her head buzzed, _Why not? That white haired bitch had the ability to switch between different worlds with a snap of her fingers. She somehow put you into the body of a child. It would be totally believable to assume—no, it is to_ expect _that she somehow sent you to a foreign world. One that is maybe hundreds of worlds from home.  
_

Sakura had a lump in her throat when she realized that the small voice might be right. It was possible that she was all alone now. In a strange world. It would explain the fact that the world map was unfamiliar to her and also that Makino hadn't ever heard of Konoha.

Sakura gulped.

 _I'm alone._

 _In a child's body._

 _In a foreign world._

She felt cold. Her breathing became irregular, and the pinkette felt the sudden need to run _._

 _I have to leave this room, it's suffocating._

Being the skilled kunoichi she was, Sakura didn't let her inner turmoil show and muttered, "Excuse me please, I think I need some fresh air. I'll go for a walk"

She was a bit proud that her voice didn't waver and smiled a bright fake smile at Luffy. Proceeding to jump down from her bar stool, Sakura had already left the bar through the front door before anybody could object.

* * *

When she closed the door behind her and turned around, a number of different impressions assaulted her senses. She found herself on a cobbled street that was lined with small stores and cozy-looking houses. The sun was shining brightly and a salty breeze ruffled her pink strands. The sea could be heard from a distance and the noise of the bustling street filled her ears.

Sakura wasn't in any position to register her surroundings though. Her mind was reeling and her heart beat as fast as an air hammer.

 _I need to get away._

 _I need a break._

She turned to her right and started to run. Evading the residents and ignoring their strange glances, the kunoichi dashed along the street.

 _Not fast enough._

She pushed chakra into her feet and the world blurred when she moved even faster.

Her untrained muscles were screaming at her and her lungs were too weak to keep up, but she ignored the warning signs of her body and continued her sprint. In a matter of minutes, Sakura had left the village and rushed along a path that went alongside the shore.

 _It's not possible._

 _Just._

 _Not._

 _Possible._

 _It_ can't _be. Konoha_ has _to lie somewhere in this world._

 _But...Makino never heard of it. The map was alien to me. Everything indicates that..._

Sakura's sight became blurred when tears filled her eyes and threatened to spill over. She was gasping for air but wasn't able to breathe properly. Her mind was in a turmoil.

That's why she didn't see the path taking a turn to her left. Or that she was running towards the top of a low cliff.

Tumbling over the edge and half falling, half rolling down the slope, the kunoichi ended up with a mouthful of sand when she came to a halt on the beach. Wheezing and coughing she remained there, trying to compose her churning thoughts.

 _I'm alone._

 _Away from home._

 _I don't know if the others are alright._

 _I'm in another world_. _What...if there isn't a way home?_

Sakura felt her sanity crumble. She started to laugh hysterically because... _why her?_

She had worked so hard to achieve the things she did. She had fought so fiercely to save her friends. And that... _abomination_ simply touched her forehead and it was _all. gone_. Her strength, her friends and Konoha—her home. It was beyond her imagination.

After a few minutes, Sakura's laughter subsided into crazy giggles that bubbled over her lips from time to time. A hollow feeling was all that remained.

A groan escaped her when she sat up, and the medic realized that she had heavily over-strained her muscles. Her chakra was nearly depleted because of her foolish act to use so much at once, and she deduced that she probably won't be able to stand up for at least ten minutes.

Turned around, Sakura saw the overhang she fell down before. Apparently, she had been lucky. It was neither steep nor jagged and her bones were all intact.

 _What a fortunate woman I am,_ she thought sardonically. _Oh, wait! I'm not a woman anymore. I'm in the body of a_ weak child _right now!_

It was too much.

All the pain and anguish inside her rose like a tidal wave.

The pinkette let out a cry of despair and started to sob. Drawing up her legs, she buried her head in her knees and let her tears flow. Dark thoughts tormented her mind. She was so _weak_! What did she do to deserve this? Hadn't she gone through enough?

She had fought Sasori and won. Sakura had survived Pain's attack on Konoha and healed the injured to the point of exhaustion. She had lived through a war and saw so many of her friends die. Sakura had _survived_ and _endured_. She had surpassed her mentor and exceeded all expectations. And yet...

 _I couldn't stop Kaguya from sending me away._ _Letting your enemy touch your forehead, seriously Sakura, are you stupid?_

 _Maybe if I had been stronger..._

She wept until she had no more tears left. In the end, she just sat on the beach in the burning sun and stared into space with empty eyes.

* * *

After a while, she heard the steps of an approaching person. Uncaring about who it was, Sakura stayed in her position and watched the sea. Her eyes were swollen and her clothes and hair were coated in sand.

The person halted for a moment and then approached the pinkette. Sakura would have tried to sense who it was if she wasn't already certain that her sensing ability had left her.  
Therefore, she turned her head slightly and spotted a familiar raven-haired boy. She ignored Luffy's presence and lowered her head again. He sat down next to her and for a while, the only thing that could be heard was the gentle sound of waves lapping the sand.

"You'll get a sunburn if you stay in the sun for too long," Luffy finally said. A bitter laugh escaped Sakura's lips. She raised her head and stared at the boy next to her with hard green eyes. Luffy's black dephts gave nothing away, but his cheeriness from before had vanished.

"What's wrong? Please, tell me", he urgently requested. When Sakura didn't respond, Luffy's next question was posed more forcefully. "Did someone hurt you?" A dangerous tone crept into his voice.

 _I don't think I'll be able to change the subject or distract him,_ the kunoichi thought tiredly. Somehow, she didn't even _want_ to do that. The medic simply didn't care anymore. She felt empty and lost.

 _But what do I tell him? That I'm a de-aged ninja who maybe got sent to another dimension because some lousy goddess touched her big forehead?_ she mused wryly. _Nah, let's go with that shipwrecked story thing._

"I don't know how I got here. I think I got attacked—" _well, that's not a lie,_ "—and then...the next thing I know is I'm on some island, located in a sea I never heard of." The words started to tumble out of her mouth and there was no way for her to stop them.

"I have to get back, I don't know if my friends are okay! Maybe they're hurt, maybe they're dead! But... I didn't recognize a thing on this _fucking_ map and Makino didn't recognize the names I told her at all!"

Her tears welled up again—even though they had dried up a while ago—and she couldn't see Luffy clearly anymore.

 _Great kunoichi you are, Sakura. Crying like the little girl you currently look like._ She felt weak and was disgusted by herself.

"W-what if my home not being found o-on this map means that i-it doesn't exist here? What if there i-is no way home?" she asked; her hoarse voice was mixed with small sobs.

The small part of Sakura's mind that was still able to think logically, realized that it probably wasn't just her current situation that overtaxed her nerves, but also her experiences during the war. The kunoichi hadn't been able to come to terms with anything that had happened yet.

Still crying, Sakura started muttering curses under her breath, not really considering that a seven-year-old, who was sitting only a few inches away, could hear her.

Suddenly, she was hugged tightly. She immediately tensed but after a few seconds, the kunoichi allowed her body to relax in Luffy's hold. The trace of a fond smile played across Sakura's lips because _That's what Naruto would've done too._ The pink haired girl buried her face in his neck until the flood of her tears dried up.

They stayed like that for a while.

All of a sudden, Luffy stated, "You didn't answer my question." Confused, Sakura leaned back while she wiped the remaining tears away and stared at the boy facing her. Taken aback by his serious expression, she asked "What question?"

Luffy responded, "I asked you if you wanted to be my friend earlier. You didn't answer my question." He pouted but his gaze was piercing. His black orbs were solemn and determined. She stared unblinkingly at them. Luffy's eyes reminded her _so much_ of Naruto's. It wasn't due to the color but because of the intensity they held.

Unperturbed by her stare, he consoled her with an unwavering voice. "We _will_ find your home. I'll help you." Sakura looked down and a sad smile tugged at her lips.

Defeated, she whispered, "What if my home doesn't exist in this world?"

Luffy just blinked at her and declared without the shadow of a doubt, "That's stupid. Then we'll find a way to bring you home. Or get your home here." Then, he gave her a grin so bright and foolish that it shook her to the core.

And she believed him.

His arguments were beyond all reason, but Sakura didn't care. It was irrational and stupid and maybe she was just clinging to a vain hope, but _she believed him._ His conviction was strong and she was captivated by it.

Sakura took in the raven haired boy in front of her. Luffy's broad grin and the sheer _determination_ he radiated. A sudden thought flashed through her mind. _This boy... I believe he'll be capable of accomplishing whatever he wishes for. Even if his goal is unattainable, he will surpass every expectation and make it possible._

"Alright," she finally voiced her decision. Then Sakura proceeded to give him a genuine, true smile and added, "Also, I'd love to be your friend."

Luffy's eyes lit up and he cheered. "Great, let's make a plan!" he announced.

Sakura quickly regained her subdued look and inquired "A plan? Makino has never heard of my homeland and I didn't recognize anything on the world map. Say, do _you_ have any ideas?"

Luffy thought carefully and the medic almost expected smoke to rise from his ears when he perked up and exclaimed, "I know, why don't you ask Gramps?"

Sakura next to him raised her brows and probed further, "Gramps, who's that?"

An infectious grin spread across Luffy's face. "That's my grandpa! He's a strong marine! He only visits every three months because he's so busy but I still like him! I thought that Makino may not know every island in the world because she never really left Dawn Island. My Gramps though has sailed around the world and I'm sure if anybody knows where your home is, it would be him."

 _...That's brilliant! Maybe there's still hope,_ Sakura thought and was genuinely surprised by his suggestion.

 _I didn't take him for stupid but he seemed to be very naive. That was a rash assumption. I'd say he's actually quite intelligent, he just needs some motivation? Maybe his..._ The kunoichi blinked and realized that she got lost in her own thoughts again and that Luffy was looking at her expectantly.

A warm smile spread over her face, and she said, "Thank you, Luffy. That's a great idea!" Then she asked hopefully, "When do you think he will visit next?" Luffy responded with a shrug and added, "Dunno, maybe in three months?"

Sakura nodded but didn't reply.

Her green eyes were fixated on the sea that was glistening in the sun while her mind was already occupied with figuring out a new plan.

 _I want to leave as soon as possible but that would be exceptionally stupid. Right now my body is weak and fragile. I can change that with training but I'll need approximately a year to reach a sufficient level of strength. In addition, I know nearly nothing about this place. I have to find out as much as I can about this world—if it really is a new world, who knows. Everything is possible. So...the first step is gathering information while waiting for Luffy's grandfather and resume training again._

She felt a lot better knowing that she had a plan now. Sakura silently watched Luffy from the corner of her eye. He was sitting there with his eyes closed and a peaceful look on his face. This way, he was giving her the time she needed to gather her thoughts and pull herself together.

 _This boy is amazing._ She would've been lost if Luffy hadn't helped her.

"Thank you", she croaked, her voice strangely thick. Luffy remained silent.

Sakura stood up and ignored the burning pain that came from her body. She patted the sand from her clothes. The kunoichi stepped forward until the waves were nearly touching her feet. She felt Luffy's burning stare at her back and stood tall while she gazed out on the sea. The bright sun illuminated her pink hair and her green eyes were filled with renewed determination.

 _Naruto, Tsunade-shishou... I'll promise it. No, I'll_ swear _it._

And she had to say it out loud. That she won't give up. That she will regain her strength and find a way back. Even if the only ones to hear it were Luffy and the deep blue sea.

"I swear, I will find a way back home. I will search through any means and in every way possible; I will travel to the end of the world and back if I have to. My steps shall never falter again and I will not rest until _I am home_."

Her firm voice was carried away by the light sea breeze.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading:)**

 **If you're worried about Sakura being a weak crybaby now, don't be!** **She will be a badass again very soon:D**


	3. Flaring Temper

**Disclaimer: I own neither One Piece nor Naruto.**

 **Hey guys!**

 **The third chapter is done!** **I want to thank everybody who followed, favorited or left a review! It makes me very happy to see that people like this story.**

 **Important: Until recently, it was stated in the One Piece wiki that Shanks was already a Yonko when he arrived at Dawn Island. The continuation of the manga has apparently changed that and it became clear that Shanks has only become a Yonko six years after he left Dawn Island..  
Since I've already started the story with Shanks being a Yonko I won't change anything to adapt. This will not stay canon for too long anyway, since we have Sakura in the equation.  
**

 **Enjoy~**

 **:)**

* * *

When Sakura and Luffy arrived back at the village, the pinkette told Makino about her situation. That she got attacked, likely kidnapped and didn't know how to get back. Makino was sympathetic towards her, and when Sakura explained her plan to wait for Luffy's grandfather, the young woman immediately determined that the pink haired girl was to stay at a guest room of her bar for the time being. The kunoichi opened her mouth to protest but Makino's gaze was resolute and any objections died in her throat.

That's why Sakura was currently living with Makino and her new friend in the Partys Bar. She found out that 'Monkey D.' Luffy didn't know his parents—Makino really would've been a bit too young to be his mother—and lived in Foosha Village since his grandfather left him there shortly after his birth. Apparently, the villagers took turns in keeping an eye on him and while Luffy was full of mischief, he was loved dearly by all of them.

 _Still…leaving his grandchild on some island while he—Luffy's only blood relative—is off to work, seems negligent and thoughtless to me. Although he supposedly makes an effort to stop at Dawn Island as often as possible,_ Sakura pondered.  
 _I'll just have to wait for his next visit and hope it won't take ages until then. Well, it's not like I'll be idle during my stay here._

On the contrary. The first thing Sakura did was to take up her training again. For that, she usually left the village and went to a small bay that was surrounded by a line of jagged cliffs. The kunoichi had discovered it by chance when she was looking for a suitable training ground. The sheltered bay was located to the south of the village and nobody ever went near it. Protected from curious gazes and without being disturbed, she spent a lot of time there while she tried to regain some of her previous strength.

Resuming her training had different effects. Apart from her feeling like crap all the time because of slight chakra exhaustion and her sore muscles, her appetite increased greatly. It even reached the point where it rivaled Luffy's. Makino always raised an eyebrow when Sakura asked yet again for _another_ portion of food, but didn't question it.

The medic couldn't train all day though. People—especially Luffy—would become suspicious if she vanished for too expanded periods of time. Furthermore, her frail body couldn't cope with overly rigorous training yet. Instead, Sakura also spent a lot of time reading.

While there weren't _that_ many books in Foosha Village, they were very informative. The newspaper which was distributed by 'News Coo' even more so. She found out about Marines, Pirates, the World Government, and Revolutionaries. It was _fascinating_.

Sakura had always loved to learn new things but the more she read about this strange world with its dangerous seas and foreign islands, the more intrigued she was. The pinkette was enraptured, even though she started to realize that the chances of Konoha existing somewhere in this world were very slim.

After two weeks, she had already read every book and newspaper that they had in Foosha three times and memorized them.

At some point, Sakura deduced that sailing and navigating were skills of fundamental importance in a world covered by a vast ocean. That's why she asked some fishermen if they could teach her what they knew. Of course, they agreed and started to enthusiastically explain everything to her. Who would turn down the poor, shipwrecked girl that was so sweet and kind?

The kunoichi always made sure to maintain her innocent front and had managed to build up a good relationship with everyone in the village. It was a wonder what a few friendly words and pleasant conversations could do. She especially liked the mayor; his name was Wood Slap, he always wore a funny hat and he took his job very seriously.

Being treated like a child got on her nerves though. The villagers loved to gush over her and constantly pinched her tiny cheeks. It was tiring.  
Sakura was a grown woman and she had to keep up her facade, but their behavior had her temper rising. Never since she'd become a shinobi it had been so hard for her to stay calm and keep her temper in check.

Honestly, the next person to call her _cute_ or comment about her pink hair would be in for a nasty surprise!

* * *

Moreover, Sakura had some time to properly investigate the problem with her sensing ability. On several days she sat down on the small pier of the village and closed her eyes.

She could physically _hear_ the few fishermen while they practiced their day's work, the seagulls and even the busy street from a distance, but she couldn't _feel_ anything _._ Irritated, the pinkette started to meditate earnestly because _like_ _hell she'd just give up_.

After hours upon hours of just sitting there, she was finally sure that there was… _something_. The medic couldn't quite grasp it, but it was there.

 _What is this? It's not like chakra. It feels different. But why?_

Another few hours passed until she identified the problem.

 _It…doesn't move? Yeah, that's it!_ Sakura was delighted about her discovery. She made progress!

 _Chakra moves, it circulates through the body and every individual has it. Whatever I can sense right now…stands still. Doesn't move. That has to explain why it is so difficult for me to sense anything!_

Her satisfaction vanished when she realized, _That means it_ _isn't chakra._

She'd thought that something was wrong with her ability to sense it but the issue was a totally different one. There simply wasn't any chakra in the conventional way.

 _That'd confirm the theory about being in another world further…_

The kunoichi pushed that thought from her mind. She concentrated again and frowned. _There's something else that differs from chakra. If_ it— _let's just call it aura for now—was chakra, only intelligent beings would possess it._

 _The thing is, while I can somewhat sense the aura of the fishermen and even the people on the street, I can also feel—no, more like_ hear _other things around me._

Sakura scrunched her eyebrows together in concentration. She began to tune everything around her out.  
The sound of the sea nearby, the warmth of the sun's rays on her skin and even the buzzing thoughts in her own head, trying to search further than the auras she was sensing. There was something else there...

Eventually, it felt as if she was left floating in an absolute void. All that was left was emptiness when suddenly, after what felt like _days_ , she was finally able to grasp what exactly she was hearing.

"There are _Voices_ ," Sakura breathed and it was like a veil had been lifted.

 _It's not physical. It's like…the fishes and seagulls are humming, the ground below me is growling lowly and…the_ sea _is_ _singing._ _I can't really discern it though. Like…they're saying something but I'm too far away to make it out—_

She stopped her line of thought. The harmony of voices had vanished again.

 _The sea is singing to you but you can't understand it? Yeah, sounds believable Sakura. Maybe you stayed too long in the sun?  
_ A resigned sigh escaped her but since that day the medic made an effort to meditate regularly at different places. She needed to regain her sensing ability even if it presumably wasn't chakra she was able to feel.

Every time, Sakura could recognize the people nearby better through their aura. The Voices of the world around her didn't vanish; they were getting clearer and she came to like their gentle tone. Especially the Voice of the sea calmed her and she loved to listen to it. The kunoichi tried to not question her own sanity too much.

It still took a high level of concentration to sense or hear _anything_ though. She wouldn't be able to do it in a fight anywhere in the near future.

 _It doesn't matter. I can do it, I'll just have to continue training,_ Sakura told herself.

She was getting stronger.

* * *

When she didn't train, read or meditate, Sakura helped Makino at the bar. Of course, she didn't have to do that; everybody believed her to be a child and nobody would let a small girl work for her daily meals even if she had wanted to. The kunoichi inwardly was an adult though and she felt better if she did small things for her kind host to support her in any way possible.

Often enough, Luffy kept her from doing what she had originally planned to do. He would just suddenly take her hand and pull her away to the beach where they'd spend some time together. Sakura didn't feel bothered at all by his actions. She loved to sit or lie next to him on the beach and just to listen to the waves.

Sometimes they played catch and while the kunoichi would never openly admit it, she had a lot of fun while doing so. And it was great endurance training too! Luffy, she discovered, was exceptionally strong and fast for a civilian boy, which always presented a challenge for her current physical shape.

He was a great friend and she genuinely liked him even though he was a child.  
Regularly, Sakura told him about the book she was currently reading or one she had read a while ago. Whether it was about medicine, the World Government, the Grand Line or even cooking. the raven haired boy always listened intently and then started to ask questions. Her friend seemed to be truly interested in the things she explained to him and they managed to have surprisingly deep conversations—even if you took into consideration that Luffy was only seven years old. When she asked him why he didn't read any books himself, he pouted and told her that he didn't like reading because it was boring.

One time, when they were watching the sunset, Luffy inquired about the 'purple diamond-thingy' on her head. Her eyes became dull when Sakura thought of Tsunade and she felt a pang of pain. The kunoichi turned her head away to hide her feelings and just stated, "It's a sign of my conviction." Her friend didn't ask again.

A month went by like this.

* * *

 _It's been four weeks already,_ Sakura thought. This morning, Makino had asked her to deliver two bottles of sake to someone who lived outside the small town in one of the numerous windmills. Actually, the kunoichi would've loved to drink the sake herself, but had refrained from doing so. She blamed Tsunade for her particular liking of alcoholic beverages.

The woman that Sakura had delivered the sake to had been incredibly curteous and the kunoichi had found herself yet again surprised by the kindness that the people of the village were constantly showing. It was an alien concept to a shinobi like her who had grown to accept violence and death as a daily part of her life.

By now, the pinkette was on her way back to the village. Gazing up to the clear blue sky, Sakura took in the tranquil countryside of Dawn Island and sighed wistfully. A part of her longed for that peace to last forever.

 _How time flies! This place is so bright, but I can't stay here forever. I improved a lot during the last month and it won't be too long now until Luffy's famous Gramps pays us a visit._

When she arrived in front of the Partys Bar, the medic halted in surprise when clattering noises and a loud babble of voices reached her ears from the inside.

 _Sounds like Makino has her hands full._ Sakura frowned. _That's unusual, it is still early afternoon._ She inwardly shrugged and entered the bar.

Immediately, she had to duck a bottle of wine that was thrown across the room. If it weren't for her sharpened reflexes, she would've been hit. Sakura looked around but it was too chaotic to spot the idiot who was responsible.

There was a huge party going on. Alcoholic beverages were everywhere and spirited singing and loud laughter echoed around the room. She scanned the present men and quickly came to realize that the bar was full of pirates. Albeit carrying weapons, they were acting harmless, so she didn't spare them a second look and wasn't overly concerned. Apparently, some pirate ship had dropped anchor off their small pier.

Surely, they'd be gone by tomorrow.

She made her way through the crowded room towards the counter and froze when she saw a handsome, red-haired man on one of the bar stools who was talking excitedly to Makino. He had three scars running across his left eye and a straw hat was placed on his head. Sakura's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed slightly.

 _What the hell? That's 'Red-Haired Shanks'! He's one of the Four Emperors; they're four pirates that successfully managed to assert their power against every competitor. They are ruling over the second half of the Grand Line. He has to be impossibly strong! What is a notorious pirate like him doing in one of the Blues?_

Was this the end of the peace in Foosha? She inwardly cursed and was thankful that nobody seemed to notice her amidst the ongoing chaos. The medic didn't feel prepared to meet someone so strong yet. If she was honest, she was terrified by this new development. Sakura had been so proud of her improvement during the last month. Now she felt weak all over again because she knew, this man could kill her with a waggle of his pinkie.

 _Is there a reason for him being here? What if he hurts somebody? I wouldn't be able to defend anyone! I'm not strong enough yet to pose any threat to him, let alone be a worthy opponent. He seems to be friendly but it could be a front he puts up. He's a pirate after all._

There weren't many books that praised pirates to be nice guys and Sakura found herself to be greatly influenced by what she'd read. Of course, she knew that not every pirate was bad. It was like saying that every Missing-nin was an unscrupulous murderer—Uchiha Itachi had proved the opposite.

It was the same with pirates and Sakura refused to lump them all together. In fact, she had loved to read about Gol D. Roger. There was a book about some of his adventures and his story on some shelf at the bar. It was so interesting!

The few words Roger said on the execution platform had ignited a _fire_ in the masses and sparked a whole new age—the 'Great Age of Pirates'. The kunoichi was fascinated by this legacy and if she was honest to herself, she would've loved to meet him. What did he think during his last moments? How did he inspire the whole world like this? What if—

Sakura inwardly scolded herself since she got lost in irrelevant thoughts _again_ , while a potential enemy sat just a few feet away and the rest of the bar was filled with his crew.

 _What should I do?_ There weren't really many other choices than to approach Makino and Red Hair since she still had to tell the bar owner about her successful delivery.

 _Just be a charming, innocent girl._ The pink haired girl gathered her courage and slowly advanced towards Makino and 'Red-Haired' Shanks.

 _Okay, mission 'trying to get on good terms with one of the most dangerous pirates ever' starts now._

The kunoichi knew Red Hair had noticed her presence when his body shifted ever so slightly towards her. It was impossible to see for untrained eyes, but Sakura knew what to look for. She would do the same if an unknown person approached her. The emperor was perched on a bar stool, and his elbows rested on the counter while he chatted with the bar owner.

Makino spotted Sakura when she came near and smiled warmly in her direction. "Hello, Sakura! Thank you for doing that delivery. It helped me very much."  
The bar owner promptly introduced Shanks to her, "The Red Hair Pirates are making a stop over here! This is their captain, his name is Shanks." The green haired woman pointed at the pirate and sent Sakura an encouraging smile.

The kunoichi stopped in front of the bar counter, next to Shanks, and turned her gaze from Makino to the red-haired captain. Shanks grinned cheerfully at the small pink haired girl, his eyes were curious. He leaned downwards, uncaring about any personal space, put his hand out to greet her and chimed, "Hello there! My name is Shanks, it's nice to meet you! You're _so_ _cute_!"

The medic was baffled. She had expected a lot of things, but for him to call her _cute_? Hadn't she heard that word enough during the last four weeks? Her temper flared.

 _Cute?!_

 _No way! I'm not._ cute _. I'm a deadly assassin, don't talk to me like some stupid child! I'll show him cute!_

She was furious. Why did people always underestimate her because of her appearance? By now, it was like a red rag to a bull to her.

Sakura pinned Shanks with a deadly gaze and downright ignored his extended hand. She tilted her face up to his, until only a few inches were between their noses, narrowed her eyes, and angrily hissed, "I'm _not. cute_."

Red Hair was puzzled by her reaction and raised his brows. Then he pouted and remarked, "But your hair is pink. You like a cute little fairy!"

That was the final straw. Sakura lost her temper and punched him hard in the face.

An audible crack was heard and his head flew back from the impact. In a matter of seconds, it was completely quiet in the bar and every pirate was staring at her. Makino had put a hand in front of her mouth and looked shocked.

 _Mission failed. Great, Sakura._

The kunoichi was frozen in horror and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Didn't she want to get on good terms with Shanks?  
Instead of acting like the friendly girl she tried to project, Sakura had just broken his nose. The nose of an emperor! She had even used chakra for the punch. Damn her nasty temper!

Shanks held his nose and groaned. The silence in the bar was deafening, until one pirate hollered, "Hahaha the small, pink-haired girl broke your nose, captain!"  
Red Hair snorted and answered, "Yeah she did. I didn't see that one coming." He sounded slightly sour and looked thoughtfully at a wide-eyed Sakura. The awkward silence stretched.

Suddenly, the emperor tossed his head back and started laughing. His whole crew joined in and they dissolved into fits of laughter.

Sakura was stumped _. Ehh? They're_ laughing _? But, I just broke his nose! Aren't they angry?_

Luffy's voice came out of nowhere and managed to break her out of her paralyzed state. "Shishishi, Sakura doesn't like to be called cute! She doesn't say it, but I know it since I'm her friend! Also, she's not a fairy but a ninja", he casually explained.  
The medic turned her head and saw him climbing the bar stool next to Shanks's. _Damn, where does this boy always come from? It's like he appears from nowhere._

The kunoichi's gaze went from Luffy to the red-haired captain and noticed that they seemed to be acquainted. _Great, so Luffy already got to know Red Hair. Shanks will have a really bad influence on him._

Now the emperor's eyes were fixated on the pink haired girl. His gaze was _intent_ when he inquired, "A ninja?"

Sakura's blood ran cold. _  
My hit came too fast and was too strong. No civilian girl would be able to throw a punch like the one I just did. Of course, he would figure out that I'm not a normal girl and Luffy's comment made it even worse,_ she analyzed and inwardly sighed. Nothing ever went the way she hoped.

Going along with it now was less suspicious than denying it so Sakura sent Shanks sheepish look and shrugged, "You know, it's frustrating to be a ninja with pink hair. I tend to lose my temper whenever anybody judges me by my appearance."

Shanks relaxed. He seemed to be somewhat embarrassed at hearing her reply and apologized to her, "Oh, I'm sorry then! I didn't want to offend you!" It sounded genuine. A wry smile flickered across Sakura's face and she added, "It's all right. _I_ am very sorry about your nose, by the way."

Red Hair smiled reassuringly at her and held out his hand again. "So you're a mini-ninja with pink hair. Got it. How about we start all over again? My name is Shanks and I'm very happy to make your acquaintance! Luffy couldn't stop talking about you and I was very curious about his friend." His smile was dazzling and his brown eyes were shining warmly.

 _He looks pretty handsome when he smiles like this…_

Sakura only managed a faint curl of her lips, and shook his hand. _His fingers are warm._

She introduced herself, "I'm Sakura, nice to meet you too." Her tone was soft.

As soon as she let his hand go, Luffy cheered, "Yay, we're all friends now!" The kunoichi inwardly rolled her eyes. Her gaze lingered on Shanks.  
 _Friends?_ _Yeah, sure. The pirate emperor, the de-aged kunoichi that has complexes about her hair color and Luffy, the boy who always picks his nose. Sounds like a perfect combination._

Not going into Luffy's statement, Sakura looked around the bar and announced, "I'll be going outside again. See you later." The faster she got out of the room, the better.  
Waving at Luffy, Sakura sent Makino a smile and just wanted to leave when her gaze was drawn to the red-haired pirate once more.

The medic glanced at Shanks's nose and saw that it was already slightly swollen and turning blue. Acting on impulse, Sakura took a hesitant step towards him. Raising her hand, she reached out gingerly to touch his nose.

Time seemed to stand still. She could feel every pirate slightly tensing and watching her closely. The emperor stayed absolutely motionless as if he didn't dare to even breathe. He stared unblinkingly at her.

Sakura lightly brushed her fingertips against the bridge of his broken nose. She only needed half of a second to make out the small fracture with a medical scan.

Her delicate fingers touched the exact spot where it was broken and lit up with a gentle green light. In a matter of seconds, Sakura had healed the fracture and taken care of the swelling. When she withdrew her hand, Shanks seemed awestruck. He touched his nose and his eyes were wide.

Sakura made a step backward. She gave him a wry smile. The red-haired pirate looked at her searchingly and opened his mouth.

She didn't wait for him to find his voice. Instead, the pink haired girl turned around and fled from the bar.

* * *

On her way to the sheltered bay that served her as a training ground, Sakura wanted to bang her head repeatedly against the next tree.

Why did she always act on impulse? Not only had she shown some of her strength to a pirate emperor and openly admitted to be a ninja, no! In addition, she had to fucking heal his nose afterward! And she didn't even know _why_ she did it.

 _Stupid Red Hair. I'll have to be more careful now._

She just wished for him to leave soon. Unfortunately, nothing ever went the way she hoped.

* * *

 **To anyone who doubts that Sakura can know about Shanks being an emperor: I'm convinced that the Yonko/emperors are commonly known all over the world; not only to the residents of the New World. The Marines, the Yonko and the Warlords make up the Three Great Powers. People have to _somewhat_ know that there are four great pirates who rule part of the Grand Line :)**

 **I'm not one to follow canon and the facts meticulously. I just write what I want to happen and plan the loose frame of events. Just wanted to inform you about that.**

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you liked the chapter:)**

 **See you in the next one!**


	4. Burning Curiosity

**Disclaimer: I own neither One Piece nor Naruto.**

 **Hello guys!  
** **There you go, an extra long chapter for you! It's finally finished, and I think it turned out pretty well.**

 **Thank you for all your support! Have fun!**

 **:)**

* * *

Shanks was in a thoughtful mood. He was sitting on the rail of his ship and absently gazed out to the sea that was glittering in the moonlight. It was in the dead of night and most of his crew was already out like a light, sleeping off their drink. The emperor's mind though was occupied with the strange, pink-haired girl that had left him stunned earlier. Her small, angelic face constantly showed up in his thoughts, and he wasn't sure why that was.

He was a pirate emperor who had sailed with the Pirate King himself and one of the strongest men in the world. Hadn't he already seen everything? Shanks had genuinely thought that nothing could surprise him anymore.  
And suddenly, a young girl had come in, looking oh so frail, with pink hair and passionate green eyes. A girl who had pierced him with a fierce look and broken his nose in a fit of temper. She'd managed to completely stun him into silence.

But as if that weren't enough, the girl—Sakura- had continued to surpass everything he'd reckoned with. After they had gotten over their bad start and his initial surprise had subsided, the emperor had thought her a more or less normal girl who might be a little spitfire and could throw a punch but nothing special.

That had been a short-lived sentiment though because the next moment, she'd proceeded to heal the fraction with a feather-light touch of her delicate fingers and managed to astound him yet again.

Shanks touched his nose; nothing felt wrong with it. It appeared to be like before.

 _What an exceptional ability,_ he noted. _It is very similar to the power that Marco the Phoenix has. His healing capabilities work better on himself though.  
_ _She only needed a few_ seconds _to heal it. I wonder what kind of Devil Fruit she ate._

A faint smile tugged at his lips. _A tiny little girl…managed to break my nose. That's hilarious._ Although the red-haired man hadn't been using his Armament Haki and in addition, hadn't expected her punch at all, it was still a feat. _Such strength and speed are remarkable for her age._

When Shanks thought back and pictured the day's events before his inner eye, a sudden realization hit him and he frowned.  
 _She didn't behave like a normal child at all. Her eyes were too sharp and the behavior she displayed was more like that of an experienced fighter.  
_

How did he miss that before?

Her perceptive gaze when she looked at his crew, the posture of her body and the smooth way she walked—those were small signs that went unseen to most people. She had concealed them excellently, _so_ well that Shanks realized, even though usually only a few things ever escaped his notice.

Maybe she really was a ninja? He hadn't taken her seriously when she had said that, but maybe he should?

What else did he know about the ominous little spitfire? Luffy had been unusually tight-lipped when the emperor had discreetly asked him about Sakura.

 _He only told me that she is a shipwrecked person and arrived a month ago; nothing else. But…where does she come from? What powers does she have? Who_ is _she?_ There were so many questions about this girl, and he didn't have any answers to them.

Shanks was _curious_.

 _Sakura…the name suits her._

Brown eyes lit up with determination when he came to a decision. The emperor would investigate and he wouldn't hold back. Shanks knew that he could be a very meddlesome person if he wanted to.

* * *

After a few weeks, Sakura had to realize that the Red Hair Pirates' stay on Dawn Island would be a longer one. They made no move to leave—even worse. Apparently, Shanks had decided to make this small island their base for the time being.

The kunoichi was anxious. She was getting stronger, Sakura knew, but in comparison to the powerful pirate, she was _nothing_.

The feeling of weakness was further heightened when she meditated for the first time since their arrival and the presence of the Red Hair Pirates nearly overwhelmed her. Nobody of them made an effort to hide or retain their aura and thus they were positively _radiating_ all over the island.

Especially Shanks's aura was so strong that it left her breathless and shivering whenever she concentrated on it. Sakura strongly suspected that she would be able to sense him from miles away; it was impossible to ignore. His mighty aura though, wasn't the most irritating quality the red-haired man had.

The worst thing was, that he _wouldn't leave her alone_. Every single time Shanks encountered her, he tried to engage the pinkette in a conversation and asked probing questions—where did she come from? Did she need help? Did she eat a strange fruit once? And so on.

Honestly, did he think she was stupid enough to _not_ notice his more or less concealed interrogation? When Sakura continuously ignored his attempts at questioning her, the red-haired captain changed tactics.

Next, he tried to bribe her with sweets, pretty clothes or other small gifts.

She gifted them to Lucky Roo. The sweets, not the clothes.

Shanks tried all kinds of things. The most difficult to ignore were his efforts to bait her with books or stories about the world and his many adventures.  
Sometimes, Sakura found herself listening to him with gleaming eyes and bated breath, because when had she ever been able to withstand knowledge? His stories were just _so_ _fascinating_.

After finishing his narrations though, when the captain looked at her expectantly as if he wanted her to say something, to give something away, she always managed to regain her composure and slipped away as soon as possible.

Not needing to expose herself to more irritating questions, the kunoichi did her best to avoid Shanks and his crew. She couldn't stay away from them all the time since they spent a lot of time at the Partys Bar, the place where she currently lived, but she tried.

It probably was her own fault. Sakura knew that she had aroused the emperor's curiosity and now she would have to deal with it.

Luffy's behavior worried her even more than Shanks's constant questions. Her friend seemed to be _glued_ to the red-haired man and whenever he spent time with Sakura he talked about how amazing and cool the captain was. It annoyed her. There seemed to be no place where that stupid Red Hair didn't bother her.

At least, Luffy remained silent about where she came from. It had been the first thing the medic had asked of him the day after the Red Hair Pirates had arrived, and he'd solemnly promised to her that he wouldn't spill anything.

Luffy didn't know the whole deal, only that she got attacked and somehow landed on Dawn Island, but you couldn't be too careful. The medic was pretty sure that he understood that she might not be from this world—he wasn't as stupid as people thought him to be.

In any case, Sakura was sure that he understood the graity of her situation and if there's one thing Luffy was, it was loyal. He wouldn't ever betray her trust.

To escape Shanks's constant questioning, she decided to explore Dawn Island further. Previously, she had stuck with Foosha Village and its immediate vicinity, but she really needed some distance between her and the inquisitive pirate captain. The medic had read that there were a mountain, some forest and even a Kingdom on the island, and she felt strong enough to leave her safe haven. She was also curious; was the rest of the island just as peaceful and serene as Foosha Village?

* * *

The morning dawned bright and sunny when Sakura stood at the bottom of a low, forested mountain and cautiously peered into the mass of green that towered over her. She frowned. _Damn, that doesn't look very inviting, but I don't think I can go round it either.  
_ The kunoichi closed her eyes and concentrated. She inwardly groaned when she heard—like, in that _special_ way—at least the Voices of a dozen dangerous animals close-by. In addition, they were much bigger than normal predators.

Sakura felt strongly reminded of another area with lots of trees and deadly animals she knew.  
 _Is this the counterpart to our Forest of Death? You'd think I would be spared another hassle like this but apparently, I'm just doomed._ With an audible sigh, she began to make her way through the thicket.

Evading massive tigers left and right, and bears with teeth as long as one of her legs, Sakura tried to find a way through the jungle-like forest. She was just happy that there were no huge carnivorous plants until now like there had been in Training Ground 44.

When she accidentally fell from a low cliff into a lake, the medic nearly became the meal of a gigantic alligator. Irritated, she threw a powerful punch to its jaw and saw to it that she got out of the water as soon as possible. She barely reached the shore safely.

The kunoichi cursed lowly when she wrung out her hair. She had decided against cutting it again. Having long hair as a kunoichi was a sign of proficiency, and while she was in the body of a child again, she still was a powerful shinobi in some way. Call it vanity or overconfidence but Sakura felt like she needed at least _one_ external sign that she wasn't a total pushover right now. She was still strong!

After the third crevice in the ground that she almost fell in, she eventually chose to continue her travel through the tall trees. Leaping from one branch to the next required more chakra, but I was easier than searching a way through the brushwood.

After wrestling with a huge snake and getting tangled up in a bunch of lianas, the forest _finally_ thinned out. Sitting down on a fallen trunk that was overgrown with moss, Sakura made a short break. By the angle of the sun's rays she deduced that it was early noon.

 _Did I need four hours to pass through this stupid forest? That would be a disgrace for any normal shinobi but…I guess it's not bad if I consider my current shape._ The pinkette inwardly sighed and checked her reserves. Pleasantly surprised, Sakura detected that she hadn't used that much chakra.

Curious about the kingdom that had to lie just in front of her, the kunoichi stood up and continued to move onward.

 _Will it be just as green and bright as Foosha Village?_ she asked herself and tried to combine the lush countryside around Foosha with a bustling kingdom in her mind. It was a beautiful picture and the medic found herself quicken her steps to get there faster.

She abruptly stopped when an awful smell hit her. Sakura wrinkled her nose and frowned.

 _Ugh, that's a horrible smell here. Is it supposed to stink like this? Am I in the wrong place?_

Determined to find out about the source of this offensive smell, Sakura advanced further until she could see a wide, gray area below her. The pinkette froze and her green eyes widened because what she saw, left her speechless.

 _This looks like…a huge junkyard. That is where the smell emanates._

As far as her eyes could see, there were all kinds of things rotting or just lying around.

 _It probably_ _smells so bad due to the burning of the sun._ _What the hell? This wasn't mentioned in any of the books I read._

 _Don't tell me…_

A dreadful thought crossed her mind _._ Closing her eyes, Sakura used her sensing ability to scan the environment and gasped.

 _There are—_

 _There are people!? What are they doing in a place like this?_

The kunoichi was confused. She considered turning back to gather more information first and coming back another time but decided against it. She had gotten as far as this and she wouldn't just leave now; her curiosity got the better of her.

The smell got stronger when she went down to the junkyard and a few minutes later Sakura was walking through a gray, fogged scenery. She passed thousands of different objects that ranged in their condition from almost new to utterly rotten.

After some time, the kunoichi came across several people who sent her strange looks. They were carrying ominous-looking sacks and appeared to be quite sinister.

 _Those aren't the kind of people you'd want to meet in a dark alleyway. I better take precautions._

As soon as the men were out of sight, the kunoichi created a weak genjutsu to protect herself. It made her invisible to everybody around her, though she was sure if Shanks was here, he'd easily overcome it. Sakura wasn't an expert in genjutsu, but she could manage an easy one like this.

Now undetected, the pink haired girl advanced cautiously into the junkyard and what she saw, left her _horrified_.  
There were actually people _living_ there. The population of a small town was scattered around the area. They seemed to inhabit run-down shacks and live in severe poverty.

A sour smell hung in the air and everywhere Sakura looked, she saw ill and malnourished people. Looking at their sunken eyes caused her heart to sink. Her brows knitted in a frown.

 _Why are they living like that?_

The kunoichi continued to walk through the junkyard until a high wall came into sight before her. She came to a halt in front of it and looked up with wide eyes. It was massive. Intent on finding out why there was a wall like this and a huge junkyard just in front of it, Sakura focused some chakra to her feet and began to walk it up.

She needed five minutes until she reached the top, where she stopped and looked around. A large city was lying in front of her. In the middle, she could see a building resembling a palace, that was towering above the other buildings. She leaned forward to get a better look at the streets below her.

 _So…_ this _is the kingdom? Well, let's gather information._

Remaining unseen, the medic made her way down to the city to investigate.

* * *

It only took her about an hour of exploring the town and eavesdropping on the citizens to form her own opinion about this _kingdom_. Evidently, the massive junkyard just outside of the walls was called 'Gray Terminal'. All unwanted things landed there, including people that had been ejected from the city. It was a lawless place, filled with disease and misery.

Sakura's lips curled in disgust. Of course, she'd read and heard about 'Nobles', but everybody seemed to be cautious in their comments about them. Here, she could watch them and form her own opinion about them. Sakura listened to their conversations while she was concealed was _sickened_ by their behavior. They acted like… she didn't really find words for it.

The nobles she observed were obnoxious, heartless and so absorbed with themselves that it made almost made her gag. They didn't care in any way about the conditions outside of their city although they seemed to _know_ that there was a massive junkyard just in front of their door—hell, most of the rejected goods that existed in Gray Terminal came from _them._

Having enough for now, Sakura wanted to leave the building she had infiltrated last, when a dusty bookshelf came to her attention.

 _Well, I guess the noble who lives here doesn't really read. At all. He probably won't miss it if I borrow a book or two. I can read them and bring them back later._ The kunoichi pocketed two books that seemed unfamiliar to her with a small smirk, and got away unseen.

She left the city, still hidden and this time through the 'Great Gate' that connected Edge Town with Gray Terminal. It was much easier than climbing the wall.

On her way back to the forest, while traversing the junkyard, Sakura passed a group of men that were beating up some other guy. People were already staring but nobody attempted to help. The victim was lying on the ground but the men didn't bother to stop. The kunoichi perceived the awful sound of breaking bones and noticed a woman who was on her knees nearby, pleading them to stop. "Please, I'm begging you," she sobbed, "leave my husband alone! He didn't do anything wrong!"

The pink haired girl continued her way through Gray Terminal and tried to ignore the scene next to her with gritted teeth. She knew that this was probably something that happened on a daily basis here. Besides, what should she do? Playing hero and saving that man and his wife? Being the great avenger and defeat the wrongdoers? Sakura knew that she needed to stay inconspicuous and intervening always caused problems. She wasn't Naruto.

She proceeded to look the other way until she heard one of the attackers laugh scornfully and address the woman. "Shut up you stupid wrench! After we're finished here, I'll have some fun with _you_!"

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. She turned her head and _looked._ At the blood on the ground, the tear-stained cheeks of the woman and the filthy grins of the four men that were exchanging smug looks. Cold fury rose in her and her green eyes narrowed to crinkled slits.

 _Four men, circling the victim. Not visibly armed except the one on the left— some kind of sword is dangling from his hips. Should be manageable._

Sakura dissolved the genjutsu that concealed her to save chakra and flashed directly in front of the thugs.

Their eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't give them a chance to react. The first one was delivered a punch to the jaw and the second was kicked in the stomach. While they tumbled back, she leaped in the air and used the face of the third guy as a springboard to do a somersault and land on the shoulders of the fourth one—the man who had addressed the woman last. She slit his throat with a kunai in one fluid motion, jumped off his shoulders and positioned herself between the injured victim on the ground and the three remaining thugs.

The first three men had somewhat recovered from Sakura's blows and glared angrily at her. One of them—the one in the middle—hissed, "Don't you know who we are, little girl? I am 'Crimson Stanley' and those are my men. We are the ones in control here. There's nobody stronger than us."

The kunoichi barely refrained from rolling her eyes. _Really? You're the ones in control here? Nobody stronger than you? What about the pirate emperor that is lying at anchor just at the other side of the island?_

Sakura met his eyes with an unimpressed stare and flatly responded, "Never heard of you." The surrounding people gasped and surveyed the scene with something akin to awe.

At her words, the famous 'Crimson Stanley' started to shake with anger. "How _dare_ you! Let me show you what we do with insolent, stupid brats!" He drew his sword—a saber—and approached her. The other two men raised their fists and sent her cruel smiles when they circled her left and right.

Sakura's lips curled with icy contempt when she took up a loose fighting stance _. I'll have to do this quickly, I don't know in what condition the injured person behind me is._

Faster than the normal eye could perceive, a pair of kunai shot through the air and accurately hit the two thugs standing left and right in the chest, right in their hearts. They were immediately dead, but Sakura had no time to think about it—that dumb Stanley guy was coming near.  
She evaded a slash of his saber and landed a punch to the hand that held the weapon. An audible crack could be heard and Stanley let go of the hilt. The kunoichi grabbed it while it was falling and thrust the blade into his chest without batting an eyelid. 'Crimson Stanley' let out a gurgle and slumped.

Sakura felt a little lightheaded. The kunoichi looked at the bodies to her feet but didn't have any remorse. She was more concerned about her reserves—the medic had used a lot of chakra so far and the day didn't seem like it wanted to end soon.

She became aware of the fact that people were staring at her with wide eyes. The pinkette didn't pay any attention to them and turned around to look after the hurt man on the ground. He was unconscious and his wife held his hand in despair.

Kneeling down next to her, the medic carefully inspected the man's injuries with a medical scan.  
 _Broken ribs, jaw, punctured lung and slight internal bleeding. Various other fractures all over his body._

 _Great,_ Sakura thought sarcastically, _I don't know if I can heal everything with the chakra I have left._

Giving up was not an option though. The medic's hands began to glow greenly when she started to heal the worst damage. Now people were _really_ gawking at her.

She managed to heal the internal bleeding, his punctured lung, and the worst fractures before she had to stop. Healing more would leave her depleted and she didn't feel like losing consciousness in a place like this.

The man groaned and slightly opened his eyes. His wife breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him. Afterward, she looked at Sakura with puffy eyes. "Thank you so much", the woman whispered hoarsely. The woman inclined her head and anxiously inquired, "Who are you? I've never seen you before."

A small crowd had gathered and everybody was looking curiously at the kunoichi. The tension in the air was palpable.

"I'm a doctor", Sakura answered calmly and stood up. A murmur rose from the people. _Yeah, Sakura that's how you stay inconspicuous, good job._

An old man emerged from the crowd. His face was full of deep lines and he was humped over a cane. He sounded grim when he asked, "You're a doctor? Do you live in the city? What are you doing here? No doctor ever visits Gray Terminal. This place is reeking of death and disease but nobody ever cared. Where are _you_ coming from all of a sudden?"

Sakura's heart sank. _That's so sad, so unfair._

The pinkette made a snap decision.

 _I can't leave them like this,_ she thought desperately.

Sakura raised her chin let her gaze wander around the crowd, meeting the weary eyes of the people. She directly addressed them in a firm voice, "You're right. This place is hideous and I can only imagine how much pain and sorrow you have to endure. It makes me _sick_ to see this place. I'm a doctor from—"

She hesitated.

"—from far away. I don't have any ties to Goa Kingdom and I would like to help you. Don't let yourself be fooled by my appearance. If you show me the way I can heal the injured and treat the ill people."

The old man stared skeptically at her but at the same time, a glimmer of hope appeared in his eyes. "You would do that?" he inquired and his voice sounded slightly awestruck.  
Sakura sent him a kind smile and nodded. "I won't be able to heal everybody right now, but I'll do my best to help as much as I can. I can come back another day too."

There was a buzz of excitement around her and the medic's eyes lit up with determination.

 _I'll help them._

* * *

Sakura spent the rest of the day taking care of as much injured and sick people as she could. There were _so many_ of them. She treated all kinds of diseases, infected wounds, and other nasty things. Since she didn't have much chakra left, she fell back to her supply of medicinal herbs that she always had with her.

The kunoichi tried her best, but in the evening she had to stop since she still needed to return to Foosha Village and her chakra was almost fully depleted. Sakura promised the residents to come back as soon as she could, and they basically showered her with gratitude. It seemed like a an enormous weight had been lifted off the people's shoulders.

Seeing the frail hope in those haggard faces brought a smile to Sakura's face. It felt good to be useful again.

Her walk back through the forest was strenuous. In the dark, it was more difficult to find a way and she was chakra-exhausted. When Sakura arrived in front of the Partys Bar, she was dead on her feet.  
Luckily, the only person in the bar was Makino, who glanced slightly concerned at her tired frame. The pink-haired girl let out a yawn and waved at her host with a weak smile. Muttering a vague "Good Night", Sakura left for her small chamber and fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow.

Since that day, the kunoichi visited Gray Terminal as often as possible to help the residents there. Soon, she realized that not everybody living there was a murderer or had sinister intentions. Of course, there were quite a few criminals living in the junkyard, but even _they_ were behaving towards her.

Being the only available doctor and treating criminals, elders and children alike, granted her a neutral standing of almost sanctity.

People welcomed her warmly and showed her an utmost respect. At some point, they even started to call her a 'miracle healer'. The name was flattering but she didn't welcome the attention it brought her. Sakura was just happy to help them.

The medic discovered that she could discern the _really_ awful guys through their aura—it was somehow darker than the normal ones and often felt…kind of _slimy_. She also started to perceive if someone was angry or happy through her sensing ability—she was making progress.

Her visits in Gray Terminal made the existence of the people there a bit better, but they still lived in atrocious conditions. It made her angry and sad. But, what could she do? How should she help them? Sakura didn't have enough information and she was too weak right now to change anything major.

Being constantly confronted with their misery exhausted her. Mentally even more than physically.

Wasn't she a kunoichi and a doctor? Wasn't she a trained killer? She should be used to death.

And _yet_ , every time Sakura saw their suffering, it felt like needles were pricking at her heart.

After two months of wearing herself out like that, she felt completely drained.

At one point, Sakura lied in awake at night and stared at the ceiling. Her mind was reeling and her thoughts circling around Gray Terminal. The people, the poverty, Goa Kingdom. She felt numb. Haunting images of the junkyard and its inhabitants flashed across her mind in a never-ending loop. They were consuming her, tormenting her mind and soul.

Sakura massaged her temples and groaned. Since sleep wouldn't come to her, the pinkette stood up and opened the window. A salty breeze moved her strands. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and let out a sigh when she opened them again.

Acting on impulse, the kunoichi climbed out of the window and moved onto the roof. The moonlight illuminated her pink hair. She sat down and stared up to the night sky, trying to sort out her thoughts.

 _Gray Terminal. A huge junkyard just outside a city. The nobles dump everything they don't want anymore there—including people._

Sakura's brows furrowed. _Why does it bother me so much? I've seen my share of suppressed citizens and witnessed living conditions as bad as those in Gray Terminal time and time again. I'm not a naive child anymore._

The pinkette bleakly stared at the night sky and considered the strange turn her life had taken.

 _Maybe it's because I hoped for something else. My world—because I'm fairly sure that I am in a totally different place—isn't what you would call non-violent and serene. Not having any illusions about that. Kids become child soldiers and learn how to kill before they are even ten years old. People die, get tortured or have to fight for their lives on a daily basis where I come from._

Her shoulders slumped.  
 _I guess…I hoped this world to be better than mine. But, what did I expect? A peaceful kingdom like in a fairytale? I should know better_.

Lost in thought, Sakura didn't notice the man who was watching her from below until he audibly cleared his throat.

"Would you mind if I kept you company?" Shanks asked. The pink haired girl averted her green eyes from the sky and gazed intently at the pirate who was standing on the street below her. Then she lightly shrugged and turned her head back to the stars.  
The emperor leaped in the air and landed beside her on the roof in one fluid motion, without making any noise. He sat down next to Sakura and they both remained silent.

After a few minutes, Shanks quietly asked, "Are you all right?" His voice was tinged with concern. The kunoichi didn't reply immediately.  
Eventually, Sakura turned her head to meet the gaze of the red-haired man beside her with weary eyes. His face was honest and open and she felt that he was genuinely concerned. The emperor scrutinized her and frowned.

"No child should have such an old look their eyes. Did something happen?"

Sakura barely refrained from losing control.  
She wanted to scream at him that she wasn't a child, that she had lived through a war and was a fierce warrior. That she had seen her friends die on the battlefield and people had passed away under her hands when she wasn't able to save them. That she was a murderer, just as much as him…

Choking back her violent emotions, she instead averted her eyes and tilted her face towards the night sky again. Another silence fell over them.

When Sakura asked him the question was burning in her, her voice was thick, "Do you think we're living in a good world?"

If the pirate next to her was surprised about the inquiry, he didn't let it show; his face remained impassive. Shanks hummed and seemed to really consider her question. Eventually, he wanted to know, "Why do you ask _me_?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and smiled weakly at him. "Well, you're a pirate emperor. You've sailed the world and I'm pretty sure you know a lot about it."

Red Hair nodded and remained silent for a long time. His tone was firm when he stated, "The world is beautiful."

He paused.

"There are two sides to everything though," he continued. "Our world is filled with dangerous seas and serene islands. There are so many things to discover, so many experiences to make. So many goals to reach.  
"Most people are friendly, but some are bad. Everybody is trying to live as good as they can, I guess. Nothing is black and white; we are surrounded by gray. It's not perfect, for sure, but…I love it anyway. Our world. And I'm sure you'll love it too." At his last words, he sent her a bright smile.

It sounded familiar and deep in herself, something relaxed.

 _So…it's just like my world._ The thought was comforting.

"Thank you", Sakura quietly said and when the red-haired emperor turned his head to look at her, his gaze was met with a true, radiant smile that lit up her green eyes.

They sat there in a comfortable silence until the rising sun struck the horizon. The kunoichi stood up, stretched lazily and yawned. A teasing smile flickered across her face and the medic waved at Shanks before she jumped off the roof. Her landing was just as quiet as his.

 _He's such a show-off. I can do that too._

Sakura entered the bar and didn't look back.

* * *

A few weeks after their nightly encounter—wow, that sounded _so_ wrong—she noticed somebody follow her when she left the village and walked in the direction of the forest. In front of the high trees, she stopped and closed her eyes to sense who was pursuing her. She inwardly groaned when Shanks's aura flooded her senses. It was like a beacon.

The kunoichi turned around and wryly said, "I know you're there. Show yourself."

Finally, a bush to her left rustled and a familiar redhead poked out of the leaves. The pink haired girl folded her arms and gazed unblinkingly at him. Shanks got up from the bush.

"How did you know I was there?", he pouted.

 _Is he sulking? I find myself doubting again that he really is a dangerous pirate. No way an emperor would behave like that, right?_ Right _?_

"Instinct", the kunoichi answered his question bluntly. She turned around and made her way towards the first massive tree in the forest. When Shanks didn't follow, she looked back and addressed him again. "Well, do you want to accompany me? I don't have all day."

The pirate raised an eyebrow and inquired, "Where are you going anyway?"

Sakura expression turned serious when she replied, "I'll be visiting Gray Terminal. You can come along if you want. It's not like I could stop you from following me, so I'd rather have some company."

Not wanting to wait any longer, she gathered chakra in her feet and leaped onto the closest major branch. The emperor didn't hesitate to follow her and soon they were both traveling through the trees.

 _I bet he's never traveled like this before. He's doing great though,_ Sakura observed and suppressed a smile.

When they arrived at Gray Terminal and could overlook the area, Shanks face hardened.  
"I knew of the existence of this junkyard, but I didn't think it would be so bad", he murmured. Sakura didn't reply and made her way down to the scattered shacks where most of the inhabitants usually lived. The red-haired man followed her silently.

The medic proceeded as usual. She treated her patients—healed a few injuries, prescribed some herbal tea for a man who suffered from a cough and was a bit embarrassed when people thanked her profusely. Her red-haired companion hovered in the background and always watched her curiously.

When the medic was treating the joint problems of the old man—the same who had been the first to approach her when she had arrived first, the elderly man casually said, "That's a dangerous company, you're keeping there, young lady."

 _Oh, I guess he recognized Shanks._

Sakura turned her head and saw that her handsome companion seemed to be strangely engrossed by some old hat, which he had apparently just found in a pile of trash nearby. She didn't doubt he was listening though. The kunoichi directed her attention back to her patient and chuckled, "I know. I'm fine though." Sakura sent him a reassuring smile.

The old man's expression became very serious. "Take care of yourself. You never know if you attract unwanted attention," he warned her.  
Sakura frowned and gazed intently at her patient. Her tone was soft when she replied, "Thank you. Don't worry about me though. I'd rather have _you_ keep an eye on your joint problems." He snorted and rolled his eyes.

It was already late afternoon when Sakura finished her round. She turned her head to look at Shanks, who had been almost completely silent throughout the day. He seemed thoughtful. Clearing her throat, the medic said, "Let's get back to Foosha. It's already late." The emperor nodded and together, they departed for the village.

When Foosha came into sight, Shanks suddenly halted. The relaxed atmosphere shifted and became tense. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and glanced at the pirate next to her from the corner of her eye.

"Who are you?", he asked in a forthright tone.

 _He followed me the whole day without saying a word and_ now _he wants to question me?_ Sakura was confused.

She gazed at him with calm eyes and when she responded, her voice gave nothing away. "My name is Sakura."

The red-haired pirate seemed irritated. "I know that. But I also bet that you're _much_ more."

Sakura let out a hollow laugh and tiredly answered, "I'm just a random girl with pink hair. Why don't you leave me alone?"

A strange pressure built up in the air.

The kunoichi unconsciously shivered and her posture tensed. _Scary._

Shanks's tone of voice was harsh. "A random girl with pink hair? Who do you want to convince of that? You are not behaving like a child, _Sakura_. You're stronger and faster than any child could be. The people of Gray Terminal basically compare you to an angel because you're helping them without wanting anything in return. You have some amazing abilities and treat your patients in a way that only an experienced doctor could.

"Three months ago, you got stranded on this island and nobody knows _anything_ about you. I find myself extremely curious about your abilities. Where you come from. Why you're here. I have tried to investigate, asked my contacts, but came up with nothing. You're like a frustrating puzzle that I can't seem to solve and it's almost driving me mad."

Sakura inwardly cursed. She hadn't realized that it was that bad. This situation was what she'd always wanted to avoid.

Gathering her courage, her green orbs sharpened and she looked him directly in the eye. She wouldn't be intimidated that easily.  
With an icy tone, Sakura replied, "I am nobody. You won't _ever_ find any information about me. Listen closely, because I won't repeat myself. I don't care if you're a pirate emperor. I don't care if you are curious about my abilities or why I am here. I'm tired of your questions. Who I am and where I come from is none of your business. I treat the people in Gray Terminal because I'm a doctor and I want to help them. Just _leave me alone._ "

With those words, she passed him and continued her way to the village, leaving Shanks standing alone there. The kunoichi didn't dare to look back, although she could feel his scorching gaze on her frame, seeking knowledge she wouldn't give to him.

* * *

Two weeks went by. Since their little trip together and the disastrous end that it had taken, Shanks had been unusually quiet whenever they met and hadn't bombarded her with questions again. Sakura didn't trust the sudden silence yet and uneasily waited for his next move. She really hoped that he would give up soon. Above all, the kunoichi was relieved that she had survived their last encounter unscathed.

Between training, meditating, reading and treating people in Gray Terminal, Sakura still managed to spend some time at the bar. The kunoichi didn't feel comfortable at all in the presence of Shanks and his crew, but she wouldn't give way. She would hang around at the bar, even if she just did it out of spite for those stupid pirates!

Sakura sat on one of the bar stools and a weighty tome was opened in front of her on the counter. Taking different books from the kingdom and bringing them back at another time worked pretty well.

The one she was currently immersed in was very interesting since it dealt with a medical topic. She had 'borrowed' it from a noble who lived in the palace. The medic doubted that he would need a book about Pulmonology—a medical specialty that treated with diseases involving the respiratory tract. It had already been covered in dust.

She didn't notice Benn Beckman when took the seat to her right and glanced over her shoulder. "That's a very complicated book for a child," he addressed her wryly. The kunoichi jumped.

After calming her racing heart, she lifted her head to look at him and innocently replied, "I'm looking at the pictures."

The first mate of the Red Hair Pirates snorted and remarked, "Yeah, sure thing. I just don't see any pictures, you know?"

A smile tugged at Sakura's lips and she relented, "You're right. It's about the consequences too much smoking can have on your lungs." Now her tone was teasing. Benn laughed.

Suddenly, his expression became more serious. He stated, "Our captain always likes to know things and he gets frustrated very fast if he can't solve a puzzle. A mysterious, shipwrecked girl with pink hair and unusual abilities triggers him unlike anything else."  
Sakura discovered an amused glint in his eyes. She raised an eyebrow. _Is he apologizing for his captain now? Because Red Hair is such a nosy person?_

As if on cue, Sakura noticed the red-haired captain enter the bar. As soon as he saw Benn and the kunoichi sitting next to each other, Shanks made a beeline for them. He seemed amused.

"You know, normally, people like _me_ and Benn is the unpopular one since he is reasonable", the emperor said.

Then he let out a sigh and grimaced, "Guess I can't fault you though. I'd be pissed too if somebody treated me the way I behaved towards you. I'm just so curious about you!" His voice became pleadingly, "Would you answer me _one_ question? I swear, afterward I won't bother you ever again!"

The pink haired girl blinked incredulously and inclined her head. _Is this his new strategy? Being the nice guy?_ Her mouth twisted slightly _. Well, two can play a game._

Green eyes sharpened and she looked intently at him. "I'll answer your question if I can ask you something too and you reply honestly."

 _Giving him one answer won't hurt me and I can pose a question too._

The emperor seemed to consider her suggestion and finally agreed, "All right. Ask your question."

 _I could ask about Konoha…_

The thought was tempting. _No, I can't trust him with that,_ the kunoichi reflected.

Suddenly, Sakura knew exactly what to ask him.  
She was sure that her ability to sense other people was totally normal. In fact, Sakura was convinced that Shanks could feel those auras too. Hearing those _Voices_ though, the Voices of the things that surrounded her—the sea, the animals or the ground under her feet—was something unusual. She hadn't been able to find any book where it was mentioned and it was so _weird_.  
Most of the time she didn't hear anything since it took a high level of concentration, but still…she'd never perceived anything similar before.

The pink-haired girl averted her gaze and asked, "Have you ever heard the sea _singing_ to you?" Shanks eyebrows raised.

"Singing? There are a lot of sailors who claim that the sea is singing to them", he replied with a shrug.

Sakura shook her head and explained, "No, I mean like _really_ singing. To perceive the world around you in a totally different way. The sea is singing, her Voice can be gentle and kind, or very fierce. The ground below is humming, the fish in the sea are often chirping, and the trees' Voice always sounds like a murmur."

A far-away expression overtook her face. "I can't understand the words though. They get clearer every time I meditate, but I'm still far away from fully comprehend what the Voices say to me."

Silence. Shanks stared at her in astonishment. "You…want to tell me that you can really _hear_ the Voice of the sea?"

Sakura nodded seriously. Asking this felt important to her. "Yes," she confirmed, "And I asked you if you ever heard it too."

A minute went by. The atmosphere shifted and became weighty. Shanks was scrutinizing her so intently, that she felt the urge to shift uncomfortably.

Then, he seemed to take a deep breath and replied calmly, "No, I haven't. The phenomenon, or rather the ability you're referring to, is called 'The Voice of All Things'. It's an extraordinary power and most people believe it to be a legend.  
"Allegedly, everything in this world, be it an animal or an inanimate object, possesses a unique Voice and is able to convey words in a language that is not human. There exists an innate ability that allows a person to perceive these words and to understand them. By your description, I'd guess you probably have it. I only know of two or three people who were able to do the same—one of them my old captain. He never told me exactly how it works. That's why I can't really tell you much about it."

Sakura had listened closely to his explanation. _He's telling the truth. He believes me._

However _,_ she didn't really know what to think about the information he gave her. _So I have some really rare ability. Great, now Red Hair will be even more curious. It seems like I managed to shock him again._

Sakura turned her attention back to her surroundings and thanked Shanks. Then, to avoid dwelling on the topic, she smiled at him and announced, "Now it's your turn." Her voice was light and the heavy atmosphere lifted.

The pirate captain nodded and inquired, "What Devil Fruit did you ate?"

The kunoichi let out an abrupt laugh. _Of all questions he could have asked..._

Looking directly into his eyes, Sakura replied evenly, "None."

Shanks seemed unbelieving; his brows knitted. "None? That's impossible!" he denied.

Sakura raised her hands in a placatory gesture and assured, "I swear, I've never eaten one of those fruits my whole life."

The red-haired man stared at her. Incredulity plainly written all over his face. Eventually, buried his face in his hands and he groaned, "You're unbelievable."

Sakura shrugged, closed her book and jumped down the bar stool. She didn't really want to stay for another hour and run danger to be faced with more questions. That's why the medic took her heavy book and, with a wave of the hand, she was off to her room upstairs.

* * *

The next day, Luffy approached her while she was at the baker's shop to buy bread for Makino. A piece of paper was flattering in his hand.

"Sakura! Look, Gramps sent me a letter!", he announced excitedly. The medic-nin perked up. "A letter?", she asked hopefully; the enthusiasm of her black haired friend was infectious.

 _Maybe his grandfather will arrive soon._

Together, they sat down outside and started to read. Sakura's hope faded. It was a short message and the key point that got across was that Luffy's grandfather definitely wouldn't arrive in the next few months. Supposedly, he was very busy and his visit would be delayed for an uncertain amount of time.

The kunoichi leaned back and sighed. Sakura tried not to let her disappointment show. Luffy pouted, but he was watching his only friend concernedly. Hugging her tightly, he tried to cheer her up, "I'm sure Gramps will arrive soon. He's amazing!"  
The pink haired girl just sent her friend a weak smile.

 _So I'll be still waiting.  
_

* * *

 **Did you like the chapter? I really hope so!**

 **I, personally, can totally imagine Shanks being that curious about her abilities and getting frustrated when he doesn't manage to find out anything about Sakura xD**

 **I also am incredibly fascinated by this 'The Voice of All Things' power, so I decided to use it and develop it a bit further. What do you think of it?**

 **Genjutsu usually requires the target to possess chakra since it controls the chakra flow in the target's brain and thus creates an illusion. The people in One Piece don't have any chakra, but I really don't care about that. It would be boring if our awesome kunoichi couldn't use a small genjutsu now and then.**

 **I also want to ask you what you think about pairings. There** _ **has**_ **to be one because I'm a sucker for romance :D  
** **Of course, Sakura is pretty young right now, but if I make a decision soon, I can build up the relationship better...**

 **So, which pairing would _you_ like? Just curious:)  
** **  
**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Soaring High

**Disclaimer: I own neither One Piece nor Naruto.**

 **Well, here I am! With a brand new chapter for you guys!**

 **Thank you sooo much for your follows, favorites and kind reviews! You are SO amazing! Even after months, there were people who wrote a supporting comment and they really kept me going! I cannot express how much it means to me to read that you like this story :,)**

 **I know it has been some time, but you know how it is with real life... I have recently started to study at university and the first months were really stressful for me. I will probably not have as much time to write in the future as I would like to either...** **But don't worry, that just means that updates will come unregularly, not that there won't be any at all :)**

 **Important for you to know:**

 **I'm not going to follow the anime or manga in every aspect since Sakura's presence changes all kinds of things and following canon sentence for sentence would be boring!**

 **I'm sorry for it being so long but it just didn't feel right to split it up, so I decided to let it stay this way**

 **Also a HUGE thank you to my dear beta reader LoveroftheKiller. You're a great help!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura was meditating in the countryside around Foosha Village with closed eyes. Sitting on the lush grass, she let the morning sun warm her face and relished the fresh air. The grass below her was whispering words that she couldn't quite grasp but she didn't let the fact bother her. Listening to the Voices of the world around her was incredibly peaceful and she felt completely at ease.

Suddenly, she noticed a familiar aura approaching rapidly. _Luffy._ A warm smile spread over her face because the aura of her friend always felt like a big, happy ball of sunshine to her. Soon, she could hear his quick footsteps coming near.

"Sakura!" Luffy called her excitedly and came to a halt right next to her. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with the bright grin of her friend. The kunoichi looked at him expectantly, and the raven-haired boy blurted, "We have to say goodbye to Shanks! Let's go, he's leaving soon!"

 _Red Hair is leaving?_ The pink-haired girl opened her mouth to say something, but Luffy took her by the hand and pulled her away, towards the village.

They arrived to a busy pirate crew that was loading goods and different crates on their ship. Shanks and Benn were standing nearby, leaning over a large map that was outspread on a wooden container. Sakura could hear them muttering about different routes and currents—planning their journey.

When Luffy and Sakura approached, the emperor raised his head and his eyes lit up when he noticed them.

"Sakura, Luffy!" he waved them over. Taking in the busy men around her, the kunoichi let herself be led by Luffy towards Shanks. Sakura tried to take a quick glimpse at the map, but she was too small to properly distinguish anything. She could barely look over the edge of the crate and her lips curled in annoyance.

"Curious?" Shanks asked, mirth dancing in his brown eyes.

 _Are they leaving for good?_ A faint hope grew in her.

The kunoichi shrugged like she didn't care and casually inquired, "How long will you be gone?"

Chuckling, the emperor replied, "Not too long. A few weeks, at the most. We _can_ keep a low profile for a few months, but from time to time we have to check on some islands and meet up with a few allies—make our presence known, ya know?"

The pink-haired girl wanted to pout. _So they won't leave for good._ Careful to not let her disappointment show on her face, Sakura nodded.

"Shaaaanks," Luffy butted into their conversation with a wine, "Take me with you! Please?!"

The emperor's expression immediately turned serious when he addressed his small friend, "That's not possible, Luffy. The seas we will be traveling are very dangerous. We can't have a child on board. Besides," his smooth voice became teasing, "you aren't even capable of swimming, little _anchor."_

Sakura expected Luffy to deny that, but when her friend just indignantly stuttered, "D-D-Don't call me that! I know I can't swim yet! I'll learn it soon, just you wait!" she blinked in surprise.

 _Wait, he_ can't _swim?_

The kunoichi went through her memories and came to realize that she'd never seen him go into the sea any farther than his knees during their time at the beach.

 _What the hell, he's living on an island in a world that is predominantly covered with water and nobody ever taught him how to swim?_

A bit dumbfounded, the kunoichi incredulously blurted out, "You can't _swim_?"

Now, Luffy's face flushed in embarrassment and he huffed.

Shanks gave a short laugh at their antics. "Well, Sakura," he started, a sly grin spreading across his face, "can _you_ swim?"

The pink haired girl shot him an unimpressed look and stated, "Of course I can." At her reply, the emperor's grin turned positively _wicked_ and Sakura felt like this should be a cause for concern.

 _What is he up to?_

"Well, then…" he began and suddenly, his arm _shot_ forward. He moved faster than anything she had seen in this world before. _Too fast._

Before the medic could have—in any way—reacted, Shanks had already grabbed her at the back of her top and flung her out into the sea.

She didn't think. Didn't use her brilliant mind to figure the next course of action. Her instincts took over. The kunoichi flipped mid-air, gathered chakra in her feet and gracefully landed—standing on the water surface a few hundred feet away.

Only when Sakura heard the surprised shouts of the residents and pirates standing on the shore, did she realize what had just occurred. And wanted to throw a major tantrum.

Why the hell would Shanks—

 _How dare he!_

Of course, he would verify if she really hadn't eaten a Devil Fruit. And what better way than to fling her out into the sea?! The medic was inwardly seething.

 _He could've just nicely asked me to show him!_

Sakura's head whipped around and her green eyes narrowed on the red-haired captain.

 _This man is infuriating._

Oh, how _much_ she wished to face him as an equal... If she'd had her old body, she would've introduced the captain properly to her fists right now. But, as it was, the only thing she could do was to annoy him by doing exactly the opposite of what he wanted.

 _You want to know if I'd sink like an anchor if I went for a swim? Well, fuck you, Shanks!_

The kunoichi raised her chin in childish defiance and started to _stroll_ over the water, making her way towards the shore.

There arrived, Sakura went from ambling over water back to walking on solid ground without batting an eyelid. Ignoring the astounded stares of the people, the kunoichi came to a halt besides Shanks and Luffy, a few feet away from the edge of the landing bridge. The pink haired girl crossed her arms and sent the red-haired man an icy glare. The emperor actually leaned slight back and guiltily scrunched up his face.

 _He knows exactly what an idiot he is,_ she thought.

"Sakura!" Luffy sounded awed. "How did you do this?"

" _That_ is something I'd also like to know," Shanks chimed in with feigned innocence.

 _Like hell._

Sakura shot the captain another glare, then grinned broadly at Luffy and declared with a slightly smug tone for everyone to hear, "I'm just _that_ awesome, Luffy."

The boy's dark eyes were _sparkling._ Then, he threw himself into her arms. With full strength; which was a quite considerable force for a seven-year-old.

Sakura, famed kunoichi of Konohagakure, was so surprised that she lost her balance and they both staggered backward…

…over the edge into the water.

Gasping in surprise, the pink haired girl inhaled a mouth full of salty water and started coughing. The sea wasn't cold, but she immediately lost orientation, being fully submerged. Luffy beside her was flailing about in the sea and kept pushing her down in his attempts to keep his head above water.

Some really harsh curses flew through her mind. Sakura opened her eyes—ignoring the salty water burning in them—and managed to catch Luffy's hands and stop him from his wild thrashing.

The medic gathered chakra in her limps, secured her friend against her body with one arm and began to swim towards the direction she suspected the surface to be. Heaving and spluttering, they resurfaced.

Strong hands grabbed her waist and she felt herself being pulled out of the water. Blinking water from her eyes, Sakura came face to face with a handsome emperor. His eyes were twinkling with amusement. An exasperated groan escaped Sakura and she slumped, admitting defeat.

Pouting, the medic started to wring out her long, pink hair.

* * *

The gentle sound of waves lapping the sand filled the air and the sun was shining brightly. With a loud cry, Sakura shattered the jagged rock that was towering in front of her in a thousand pieces. Satisfied, she watched it crumbling.

Ten months had gone by since the arrival of the Red Hair Pirates and the kunoichi felt more like herself again.

Her body had grown a bit and the pink haired girl had built up slight muscles. She was sure that she would be as lean and wiry as in just a few year's time. Her chakra reserves were the only thing that currently bothered her.

While her body was much stronger and leaner, her chakra supply had nearly remained unchanged. Even her exhausting them on a regular basis due to her visits to Gray Terminal hadn't changed that. It was frustrating, but at the same time led her to refine her chakra control even more, always attempting to use as little as possible.

When Sakura raised her eyes to the azure sky, she suddenly realized that she'd wanted to meet up with Luffy at the beach today and was already late. Inwardly cursing at herself for being too engrossed in her training, the pink haired girl jumped up and took off, determined to not let her friend wait for too long.

When she arrived at the beach—the part of it that had somehow become _theirs,_ their little spot—there was nobody to be seen. Apprehension filled her.

Luffy and Sakura had become much closer during the last few months. After their unintentional swim a while ago, her black-haired friend had been inconsolable about what happened—for weeks. He'd been following her around, constantly apologizing and basically catering to her every need. It had taken multiple insurances on her part to convince him that there was nothing to forgive.

Sakura had pondered on his behavior and soon realized that he didn't have any other friends aside from her. Never did have before, most likely. He was just like Naruto in a way and it had hurt to see Luffy this desperate. She'd sworn to herself that she wouldn't ever doubt their friendship. The young, raven-haired boy deserved a loyal friend.

That was the reason his absence worried her considerably. Luffy was the epitome of reliability and honesty. He'd never be absent without a good reason. Sakura was certain that they had wanted to meet here at noon.

Frowning, the medic scanned her surroundings for her friend but came up with nothing. Her stomach twisted in concern and she was on her way back to the village in a flash.

She sensed Red Hair and his crew in Foosha but went there anyway. They'd come to some kind of truce over the last few months and Shanks hadn't really bothered her anymore.

When Sakura arrived, she could make out Luffy's aura in the bar and immediately felt a wave of relief.

 _He is alright._

The medic had to correct that impression when she entered and saw that her friend was sporting a band-aid under his left eye. She rushed to him—masterly ignoring the fact that she had to climb the stool next to him in order to reach his face at all— and grabbed his chin to examine his cheek.

"Sakura!" her friend spluttered in surprise and barely managed to keep his balance on the bar stool and not spill his glass of juice.

"Hold still," the kunoichi warned, slipping effortlessly in her role as a doctor and raising her hand to scan the injury with a quick pulse of chakra. Her green eyes narrowed when she discovered that whoever did this had gotten dangerously close to harming Luffy's eye. The only thing that had the medic at loss was the angle at which the injury had been inflicted. _From below?_

"Who did this?" Sakura questioned. Her tone of voice was low— _dangerous._ When her friend didn't answer right away and instead started to fidget around on his stool, her pink eyebrows bumped together in a scowl.

She abruptly focused some of her attention on the other people occupying the room. Turning her head to face them, Sakura noticed that neither Shanks nor anybody else was meeting her eyes. The emperor was even scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

The kunoichi's scowl deepened. Her gaze went back to Luffy and she shot him a stern look. The black-haired boy squirmed, but ultimately relented.

"IstabbedmyselfwithaknifetheretoprovethatIcanjoinShanksonhisadventures!" he blurted out.

Sakura needed a moment to process his words.

Her mouth went slack, unbelieving. The kunoichi closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths. _Relax, Sakura. Don't throw a tantrum,_ she told herself.

It had taken a while for the medic to realize, that her frequent fits of anger weren't only caused by her short temper in general. Being in the body of a child actually had major drawbacks other than the ones that had been obvious in the first place. Sakura had also gained an unfortunate tendency towards temper tantrums.

The medic reached out for Luffy's cheek and he slightly tensed. Carefully taking off the band-aid, Sakura took a closer look at his injury.

 _At least it's stitched up nicely._

"This will scar," she explained to Luffy, missing the way his face lit up at her words. Sakura contemplated healing him. _Maybe being scarred for life would teach him a lesson._

Inwardly sighing, she set her hand alight with the familiar green light and just wanted to mend the cut, when Luffy seized her hand and stopped her. Green eyes met black.

"Don't," he demanded, his voice calm. Sakura blinked in surprise. Her friend was absolutely serious.

" _Why?_ " the kunoichi uttered.

"That would be cheating. I stabbed myself and now I have to fully take the consequences," Luffy stated. "Besides, scars are awesome!" he added brightly.

Her ire rising, Sakura tried to not follow her first impulse and punch her friend in the face. Instead, a muscle under her left eye started twitching.

Ten months ago, she would have insisted on healing Luffy but by now she knew better. That boy could be as stubborn as a mule if he wanted.

 _He wants to keep the scar? Fine with me,_ Sakura boiled.

"I'll go upstairs," she snapped at him and made her way through the bar, silently fuming about stupid black-haired boys and a certain red-haired pirate emperor who slowly proved to be a really bad influence.

* * *

Later that day, Sakura found herself downstairs with Luffy and the Red Hair crew again. Still a bit miffed, she was sitting at the bar, reading a book about herbalism and trying to ignore the men drinking and partying around her.

Luffy was on another 'I want to be a Pirate'-trip, a habit he had taken up some time ago. For Shanks it had become increasingly difficult to come up with reasons to leave Luffy on Dawn Island when he would finally take off. Sakura had made sure to teach her friend how to swim and now the red-haired captain always had to find other excuses. It was hilarious.

Suddenly, the bar's swing doors got kicked in. Only the right one got blown out of its hinges though and landed not far away from Sakura. It became silent in the room.

 _What incompetent person only manages to destroy one part of the door?_ she asked herself and wasn't overly concerned about whoever was standing outside.

Besides, there were a dozen Grand Line pirates in the bar right now. What was the worst that could happen?

She concentrated on her book again, but nevertheless watched the events unfold from the corner of her eye.

"Excuse me," rang out from the entrance. A slimy looking guy with a goatee came in; he was being followed by some really stupid looking thugs.

The man strutted through the bar as if he owned it and stopped next to the stool where Shanks was sitting. Combined with his snooty facial expression that was a reason for Sakura to already want to punch him in the face.

 _What an idiot._

Next, the idiot-bandit—what was his name anyway?—was launching into a monologue about how pathetic pirates were, trying to get a reaction out of the red-haired captain. Shanks though stayed continuously polite and easygoing and the kunoichi had problems not to burst into laughter.

A simple bandit was trying to intimidate one of the Four Pirate Emperors—without even _realizing_ who he was talking to? _Ridiculous_.

When the guy decided to throw a tantrum and smashed the bottle with the remaining sake in the face of the red-haired captain, a small giggle escaped her. The idiot-bandit's head snapped around. "Who laughed?" he demanded to know, particles of saliva flying everywhere.

Sakura who was 'seemingly' engrossed by her book didn't react apart from turning a page over. Since the bandit apparently couldn't make out the culprit, he turned back to Shanks.

When the intruder—Higuma—started bragging about the innocent people he had killed, Sakura's amusement wore off. Anger bubbled up inside of her.

Shanks was still sticking with the pacifist way which earned him her grudging respect for staying so calm. He could just kill the idiot-bandit with a snap of his fingers. _She_ probably would've done just that if she didn't have a cover to maintain.

When Higuma drew his saber and started to wave it around, she could've wrought his neck at any moment. Sakura saw Makino's hands shaking with fear, her lips trembling. _She's afraid. Won't Shanks do anything to make the guy leave?_

Apparently not. When Higuma's hand moved again towards the handle if his saber, the kunoichi decided to act.

"Sir," the sweet voice of a child filled the room. When Higuma turned his attention to her, Sakura, still focused on her book, continued, "I think it would be best if you leave now."

The idiot-bandit grinned wolfishly.

"What did you just say, girl?" he asked.

The medic closed her book with a loud thud.

"I said," she began slowly and deliberately aimed her full killing intent at him. Satisfaction flooded her when she noticed him freeze.

Raising her head to face him, Sakura pinned him with eyes so cold, they could probably freeze hell three times over, and continued with a flat voice, "You should leave. _Now_."

Higuma's eyes widened and he involuntarily took a step back. The pink-haired girl hid a smirk. While her killing intent wasn't all that strong in her current situation, she was still able to scare off some stupid bandit who dared to terrify a kind soul like Makino.

In fact, the idiot-bandit and his men left the bar faster than anyone could blink. A grin spread over her face but it vanished when she felt the curious stares of the pirate crew on her back. Sakura looked at them with the most innocent expression she could manage and raised an eyebrow as if to say _What? Did something happen?_

All of a sudden, Shanks's booming laughter reverberated across the room and the whole crew joined in. Shouts like "He got you good, captain" and "Hahaha, our captain looked so silly!" filled the bar.

Luffy's loud voice interrupted the notion. "That was disgraceful!" the black-haired boy yelled, "Why didn't you fight him? So what if they have more people?! Who laughs after getting picked on? You're not a man, and not a pirate either?"

 _He doesn't understand,_ Sakura realized. While the kunoichi could respect Shanks's pacifist approach on things and kind of got why the captain didn't react hostilely, she would've acted immediately after Higuma had scared Makino (and Luffy, to some degree).

Her thoughts were interrupted when Luffy's arm stretched like a rubber band. Sakura gaped.

 _What the hell did that boy do?! How did he manage..._

Lucky Roo continued to explain to them that Luffy had evidently eaten a Devil Fruit, and Sakura inwardly groaned. Didn't she tell him about Devil Fruits and their outward appearance enough during their time on the beach for him to be able to not eat one at the _first opportunity_?

Sakura knew how Luffy could be when it came to food but still...

 _Why did I even teach him how to swim?_ she thought sourly.

Shanks was currently yelling at Luffy and her poor friend seemed just short of bursting into tears. Deciding to have some pity on him, Sakura grabbed her book and made her way over to them.

"That's enough," she firmly stated; positioning herself next to her friend in a show of support. He really seemed to need it—she'd never seen him so miserable before. Luffy's eyes were wide and his lips trembling.

"Yelling at him won't help anybody," she reasoned with the emperor.

 _I'll take care of him_ , her eyes assured the captain.

Sakura turned towards her distraught friend. "Let's go Luffy," she chimed, trying to cheer him up and took his hand. When he hesitated, Sakura smiled warmly at him and pulled him outside.

"Why don't we test how far your arm can stretch?" she suggested, successfully distracting him. Luffy beamed at her.

That's how Sakura found herself spending the afternoon with Luffy, experimenting with his new 'superpowers' ("They're awesome, Sakura! Look, I can stretch my arm soooooo long!") and bragging everywhere about them.

* * *

It was the next day when—after repeatedly annoying the poor mayor and various other citizens by wobbling his overly long limbs around—Sakura managed to pull her friend into the Party's Bar which was deserted except for Makino. Maybe she could finally get some quiet time to read?

Luffy was slurping his juice as usual, but if you observed him closely you could see that there was something weighing heavily upon his mind. He usually was as happy as he was blunt but despite his newfound Devil Fruit abilities, the black-haired boy seemed downtrodden.

Makino and Sakura exchanged worried glances.

 _Did the situation yesterday affect him that badly?_ Sakura wondered. Concern welled up in her.

If she was honest, the kunoichi thought that Shanks's reaction was admirable. She didn't have that kind of patience, especially not if the person annoying her wasn't worth the dirt under her shoes. The emperor would've been able to crush the idiot-bandit in a second but instead, he decided to stay easygoing to avoid a true conflict.

 _Well, it's not like Luffy would understand that. He is_ frighteningly _perceptive of emotions but still just a child,_ Sakura pondered.

"Hey Luffy," she began and smiled warmly at him when he turned his head to face her. "Why do you think Shanks didn't fight those bandits yesterday?" she asked.

His eyebrows immediately creased into a deep frown, showing his displeasure.

"I don't know!" he fumed. "He should've just shown them that he is the strongest! They were making fun of him!" His voice was getting louder and his dark eyes rested at her with a distraught look.

Sakura nodded sagely. "They were making fun of him, right. But did they do anything else? Apart from wasting some good sake?"

Luffy seemed confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well," the medic continued, her green eyes twinkling, "they didn't really hurt anybody, did they?"

Her friend thought deeply. "They…they didn't," he finally admitted.

"So why would Shanks start a fight? Isn't it more admirable to find a peaceful solution? Let me tell you something Luffy," Sakura hummed and stared deeply into her friend's eyes. Green clashed with black.

"A really strong person isn't one who resorts to violence but somebody who only fights when it's really necessary," she stated.

That was something Sakura had learned over the years. She might be a kunoichi and a killer but finding peaceful solutions on missions was always her top priority. That was, if her temper didn't put a spoke in her wheel.

Luffy was soaking up her words with slight desperation. "Is that true?" he whispered, and when Sakura's expression softened and she nodded, he reached out and crushed her in a hug.

Maybe an ideal like that was naive and foolish, but Sakura didn't care. The kunoichi had to think about all those cruel and heartless people who existed in Luffy's world too. She had seen what some people were capable of, often enough. None of them had understood what it really meant to be strong. They were ruthless and thought that strength came from overpowering others.

She didn't have the heart to tell Luffy about that though. She just held him a little tighter.

"Never fight just because you want to prove that you're stronger or better. You should fight to protect the things you hold close to your heart. People you love, like your friends and family. Sometimes you even have to fight to protect what you believe in," she whispered in his ear.

"Okay," Luffy murmured.

Pulling back, her own smile was met with his sparkling eyes. Suddenly, warm lips were pressed onto her cheek. The kunoichi reeled back in surprise and felt her face heat up. Luffy smiled dazzlingly at her and her mouth opened and closed like a fish with no tone coming out of it.

 _What the hell? Why am I so flustered? We're kids for fuck's sake! And I am inwardly eighteen years old by now!_

"W-W-Why did you do that?" she stammered— _why_ was she stammering anyway? She was a grown woman!

Luffy grinned brightly and snickered, "Shishishishi, you're funny! Shanks told me that if a boy likes a girl he should kiss her!" Sakura was left speechless.

Apparently, the subject was settled to Luffy, because her friend turned around again and refocused his attention back on his glass of juice.

Before Sakura had the chance to react accordingly to his strange behavior, a voice sounded from the entrance door.

"Excuse me."

It was Higuma. Luffy turned pale and Makino slightly tensed, while Sakura stayed relaxed; just watching them. There might be no Shanks here right now but she could still easily defend them against some stupid bandits, she was sure of that.

Clearly, Higuma wasn't that slow on the uptake because he _oh so_ _shrewdly_ observed, "We're back again. Looks like the Pirates aren't here today. It sure is quiet."

Then, he and his men were quick to occupy every table as if they owned the place and irritably demanded, "What are you waiting for?! We're customers! Bring us some sake!"

Makino did her best to realize that wish as fast as possible and when every bandit was supplied and merrily drinking, Sakura's inner tension lessened. Surely they would just drink their sake and then disappear again. Makino seemed more relaxed too.

The kunoichi snatched up the newspaper that was lying on the bar counter and immersed herself in it. Some Hancock woman had been given a position in the Shichibukai recently...

After a while, Sakura became aware of their guests' conversation. "Remember the expression on those pirates' faces the other day?" she heard.

"He didn't even say anything after getting hit by a bottle! What a gutless pansy!" they laughed.

Higuma's voice stood out. "When I see a wimp like that it just makes me so mad. I really wanted to kill him," he carelessly remarked.

Sakura tried to not let his words get to her, it always made her angry to hear somebody talk so belittlingly about a life.

The idiot-bandit continued, "Pirates only know how to act cool, they—"

"Shut up!" a loud voice interrupted him.

"Huh?" All heads turned to the voice and Sakura's blood ran cold when she recognized Luffy, being held back by Makino.

"Don't underestimate Shanks! He's not a coward!" the raven-haired boy roared, his black eyes _ablaze_ with fury.

The bandit stood up, sporting a threatening grin.

Luffy eventually managed to tear himself away from Makino and stood in front of Higuma, the bandit towering over him. Luffy looked up to Higuma and clenched his fists, seemingly not afraid at all.

"Don't underestimate Shanks! He is a great pirate!"

 _This boy has courage,_ a voice in her mind pointed out.

With bated breath, Sakura observed the situation closely.

"Underestimate him? That pirate is worth as much as the dirt under my shoes, he's a total wimp," the bandit cruelly sneered.

Luffy's whole body stiffened with anger, he was only short of attacking Higuma but something seemed to hold him back.

"Shanks is worth twenty times as much as someone like you! You are just a stupid bandit!" the black-haired boy shouted, his voice firm and his chin held high.

The idiot-bandit's eyes narrowed with anger. Sakura saw his hand moving to the handle of his blade.

 _He wouldn't_ , she panicked and inwardly cursed. Not really thinking about the consequences, Sakura stepped in.

Before Higuma could draw his weapon, she had already grabbed Luffy's shoulder to pull him behind her and had positioned herself between him and the enemy.

Cocking his head to the side, the man scrutinized her. "You again," he murmured lowly.

 _Damn it._

 _I'm just a tiny, pink-haired girl_ , she assured herself. _He probably can be dangerous but he wouldn't do anything to me._

His right hand went into the direction of his blade again. Sakura cleared her throat and politely began, "Sir, let's not resort to viol—"

 _BANG!_

He shot her in the shin. She cried out in pain and surprise because it _hurthurthurtsobadly._

Before she could react, he grabbed her by her pink hair and the kunoichi felt herself being violently flung across the room, over the bar counter and into the wall, where she collided with the various glasses and bottles of a shelf. Her world went black.

* * *

She woke up from the throbbing pain in her leg and back of her head. Blinking sluggishly, Sakura sat up and let out a hiss of agony. Furthermore, she cut her hand on a piece of broken glass in the process.

Her vision was blurred— _a concussion?—_ but she could vaguely recognize Makino's face in front of her. The green-haired woman was kneeling next to her.

"Sakura! Sakura! Are you alright?" the bar owner's concerned voice reached her ears. The pinkette groaned and brought a hand to her temple, not the least surprised when she felt the sticky consistency of blood there.

"I'm alright," Sakura lied. _Not really, but_ _I've had far worse._ "Where's Luffy?" she asked Makino.

"They…they took him," the woman answered in a whisper. Her voice trembled as if she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

A harsh curse flew out of Sakura's mouth and she abruptly tried to stand up, just to fall down again because her world was spinning and her stomach churning.

Sakura felt Makino's hands on her shoulders. "Don't move! Wait here. I'll go and get help!" the bar owner reassured. The woman stood up and the medic could see her blurry image leave the bar in a hurry.

Blinking owlishly, the pink-haired girl tried to clear her vision but to no avail. _Well, I can't sit around all day,_ Sakura mused and quickly lit her hand in green light.

 _I have to find Luffy. The head injury has to go first,_ she decided.

Her concussion was pretty heavy, but she wasn't one of the best medical ninjas for no reason. After a minute her vision cleared again and the annoying pounding stopped.

Sakura looked around. Where she had collided with the shelf it was completely destroyed and she was lying in a pile of broken glass. Her skin was littered with hundreds of small cuts, and in many places, shards were still stuck in her skin. Sakura couldn't bother to heal them right now though.

A quick scan told her that the bullet Higuma had used to hurt her, had gotten lodged into the bone of her shin. There was no way to get it out properly in a short amount of time. Which, frankly, sucked majorly since it hurt like hell.

In short, Sakura did the only thing a kunoichi would do in a situation like hers.

Instead of healing the whole injury, she just stopped the sluggish bleeding with a small pulse of green light and stood up.

The pain was pretty bad, she had to admit. Her old body had been used to wounds and pain, but this... really, _really hurt._

 _I guess I have to get used to this,_ she told herself. _I have to help Luffy!_

Tears of anger welled up in her eyes when she thought about what happened. _So stupid_. _I underestimated him._

Ignoring the excruciating pain in her leg and her other injuries, Sakura flashed out of the bar.

* * *

Sakura arrived to a furious pirate emperor and a dead bandit on the ground. Narrowed green eyes immediately found Luffy, his head was being squished under Higuma's foot and hot fury rose in her. Hiding behind the corner of a house, she watched the events unfold, waiting for the right moment.

"The people standing in front of you are _pirates,_ " Shanks started. His expression was hard and unyielding. "Listen well to me bandits…you can pour drinks on me, you can throw food at me…or even spit on me. I can laugh it off. But!" a dangerous glint appeared in his usually warm brown eyes.

"I don't care what reasons you have! I won't forgive _anyone_ who _messes with my friends!_ " Shanks declared passionately.

A shiver of anticipation went down Sakura's spine. She saw Higuma laugh the emperor's words off, sending his bandits at the pirate crew. Sakura knew that Shanks and Benn could beat them easily, but she didn't really want to let them handle the situation.

 _I'll show those assholes exactly who they were messing with,_ she thought with gritted teeth.

The kunoichi leapt into action. As the bandits were attacking, multiple kunai whistled through the air and hit several bandits in the in the eye.

Sakura flashed in front of two more, jumped into the air, killed them with a well-aimed blow to their necks and elegantly landed in a crouch in front of the remaining attackers. Slowly, she raised her head to gaze at them and her expression was so icy, the men paled and took a step back in fear instead of continuing their assault. She gave them a menacing grin.

Feeling several gazes on her back, the kunoichi turned slightly to look back at the Red Hair Crew. Shanks was scanning her injuries—the spot where she'd been shot, her temple that was caked with blood, the many, _many_ cuts where pieces of broken glass had hurt her and were still stuck in some places in her skin.

His face was like thunder.

 _I probably look like hell,_ Sakura thought amused. _At least I feel like that._

Higuma's voice could be heard, shrill and trembling, "W-W-What are you doing here?! I shot you in the leg and threw you into a fucking wall! You're just a small girl with fucking pink hair! You shouldn't even be able to stand!"

Sakura snorted. "It's dangerous to judge your enemies by their appearance," she retorted with a dark smile dangling on the corner of her lips.  
"I give you a choice. Either you let my friend go, or I'll kill your men and make sure that you regret the day you were born," she threatened him.

"Never! Kill her, men!" Higuma howled.

Sakura decided to make short work of her opponents. Her movements were flowing like a dancer's while she jumped high in the air, ducked, or sidestepped weapons to elude attacks. At the same time, the kunoichi got behind their backs in an instant to defeat them, mainly using kunai to save chakra.

The blood was singing in her veins and Sakura felt like coming home. She was a kunoichi of Konohagakure, fighting was a fundamental part of her life and being able to plow through enemies was something she had missed since her arrival in this world.

At some point, Benn had apparently decided to come to help her out. He blocked a blow that might have hit her from behind and the two of them started beating up the bandits together. Sakura easily adapted to having someone fight beside her and immediately, Benn and she were working side by side, like a well-oiled machine.

It was exhilarating. They were dancing together, weaving their way through their enemies and leaving them in a daze. She almost wished to be able to fight with him on a regular basis.

The bandits were beaten in a matter of minutes.

 _He managed to escape with Luffy,_ she realized when she scanned the proximity for Higuma. Sakura discovered them both on a small boat on the water, already a good distance away from the jetty. Determined to rush to help her friend, she took a step towards the sea only to let out a hiss because of the horrific pain in her leg.

Taking a deep breath, the kunoichi wanted to continue on her way to save Luffy, when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Sakura turned her head and saw Shanks looking at her with a soft expression.

"Please. Stay here. I'll take care of this," the captain promised, his warm brown eyes silently asking her to trust him.

Sakura gazed at him for what felt like a long time, until she finally nodded and took a step back. Her eyes followed the red-haired man when he broke into a run.

With a sigh, she turned around and started to recollect her kunai. They were coated in blood but she pocketed them anyway.

Makino rushed to her side. "Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" she asked, fearfully glimpsing at the dead bandits but still approaching the pinkette.

"I'm alright," Sakura responded with a weak smile. "Nothing too bad."

Her attention snapped back to the sea when Benn suddenly tensed. Lucky Roo and Yasopp rushed to the jetty. Sakura's brows knitted together in a frown.

 _Something is wrong,_ she thought and followed them, still trying to walk normally despite the pain in her leg. The medic approached the jetty and watched as Lucky Roo and Yasopp lifted their captain out of the water with Luffy in tow. Then she noticed something that took her breath away.

 _His arm,_ she realized, _Shanks lost his arm. How the fuck? What happened?_

Luffy was sobbing, but he seemed unharmed. When he noticed Sakura standing a few feet away, he rushed to her and hugged her fiercely. Pain shot through her injuries, but she ignored it and demanded to know, "What happened, Luffy?"

He recounted the events with a trembling voice. From his story, interrupted by sobs, she gathered that the Sea King of Dawn Island—also called Lord of the Coast—had first eaten Higuma and the boat. When Luffy had then desperately tried to stay afloat and the Sea King had attacked him, Shanks had suddenly come and sacrificed his arm to save Luffy.

Sakura slammed her eyes shut. The Lord of the Coast was a Sea King who inhabited the waters of Dawn Island, typically near Foosha Village. It was dangerous but also protected the inhabitants from various unwelcome guests.

She had also read that Sea Kings didn't chew their meals.

Opening her eyes again, Sakura observed the red-haired captain, who was currently trying to sooth his fussing first mate. Shanks didn't seem bothered at all, he was still smiling.

 _He sacrificed his arm to save a seven-year-old boy,_ she thought, astonishment and respect flooding her.

 _I completely misjudged him. He is a really good man._

Luffy was still crying, hot tears still flowing down his cheeks. Sakura desperately wanted to stop them. An idea came to her. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her sensing ability and focused her attention on the sea.

 _There,_ she located its Voice, _there it is._ The kunoichi opened her eyes again, considered the amount of chakra she had left and calculated the risks.

 _If there is even the slightest chance… I have to try it!_

"Luffy," she started and waited until she had his full attention, "everything will be alright. I promise!" she assured him and sent him a warm smile. Her friend looked at her in confusion. Then, new tears fell.

"B-B-But Sh-Shanks arm is g-g-gone!" He sobbed.

Sakura raised her hands and cradled his wet face. Luffy froze and stared at her. "I promise you, Luffy. It'll be alright."  
She wiped his tears away. "Do you trust me?" she asked softly.

"I do," he whispered back.

"Then stay right here," Sakura ordered him.

 _I'm a kunoichi of Konohagakure,_ she reassured herself. _I can do this._

Her searching gaze turned to the sea. After taking a deep breath, she broke off into a run.

Her feet were drumming over the jetty and she had a hard time blending out the nearly unbearable pain in her leg every time she put her weight on it. When Sakura reached the jetty's end, she directed some chakra into her uninjured leg and catapulted herself high in the air, into the sea.

* * *

Luffy saw his best friend run off and felt very scared. His dark, tearful eyes followed her every step and when the pinkette jumped off the jetty into the water—it was a really high and long jump—he waited with bated breath for her to appear on the surface again. Only she didn't. Minutes went by.

 _She promised. That everything will be alright. I said that I trust her so I have to believe in her,_ he tried to calm himself.  
 _Besides, she's a ninja and very strong!_ he told himself, trying to suppress the images of Higuma shooting Sakura's leg and hurling her into a wall that welled up in his mind. Luffy watched the sea like a hawk and when finally something happened, he wasn't able to tear his gaze away.

* * *

Sakura was under water. She knew that the Lord of the Coast had to be somewhere nearby since she could feel its gaze preying on her but at the moment she was essentially helpless since she didn't know where exactly it was.

So, Sakura concentrated. She firmly focused on her sensing ability, but somehow couldn't get a real grip on the Voices around her. It may have been the fact that her air was getting low and her injuries were burning like nothing else she ever experienced though.  
Saltwater and open cuts all over her really weren't a great combination. Sakura was also getting increasingly nervous. The Sea King was probably targeting her at this instant but she couldn't do a thing because she wasn't able to locate it.

Her instincts were screaming at her to move but she didn't know where the enemy was.

All of a sudden, a voice resonated in her mind. A Voice so beautiful it almost would have ensnared her because she could've listened to it for days without end _. The Voice of the sea._

And Sakura _understood_ it _._

 **To your right** , the sea cried out.

The kunoichi barely evaded snapping jaws and the instant the Sea King passed by her, Sakura used her chakra to attach herself to its back. A wild ride began. The Lord of the Coast twisted and turned to shake her off, but to no avail. The medic gritted her teeth and held on. It even jumped out of the water once and she could hear distant shouts of surprise from the people on the shore.

There was no way back now. _I have to get into its mouth._

* * *

Luffy was on edge. After the Sea King had jumped out of the water and Sakura had been riding on his back he anxiously waited for her to appear again. She did.

This time, Luffy saw the pink-haired figure jump off the Sea King and higher into the air, somersaulting and falling down with her arms stretched out. The Lord of the Coast opened his jaws wide and Luffy's blood froze in horror when he saw that…Sakura fell right between the rows of sharp teeth and got swallowed by the Lord of the Coast. It disappeared again into the depths of the ocean.

The sight filled Luffy with dread. He felt like crying again.

* * *

Since it was evidently damn slimy inside a Sea King's mouth, Sakura had real problems to secure herself with chakra to the walls. Ultimately, she gave it up and used kunai instead, which she rammed between the teeth of the creature with much satisfaction. Holding onto those, she looked around and discovered Shanks arm further in the back where it was stuck between two teeth.

The kunoichi smiled gleefully. _Oh, this is lucky. I don't have to actually visit its stomach or kill the whole thing just to get the arm back._

Carefully, Sakura reached out for it, but she slipped and nearly tumbled down the throat. Grimacing, she stretched further, her injured leg vehemently protesting, until she finally managed to grab onto the ripped material of Shanks's shirt that remained, with the tips of her fingers. A few twists and turns later, the medic held the severed arm tightly in her hand.

But how would she get out of there like this? Sakura was pretty sure she needed both hands to make the stubborn Sea King somehow open his mouth.

 _As a kunoichi, you have to be pragmatic,_ she pondered and without further ado, put Shanks's arm in her mouth and bit on it to secure it there.

 _Yummy,_ she thought and had the sudden, crazy urge to laugh. _But at least both of my hands are free._

Sakura concentrated on her task again. Reaching for her Explosive Tags, she mentally prepared herself for the next step of her plan.

* * *

 _It has been more than just a few minutes by now,_ Luffy estimated.

A voice in the back of his head was mocking him. _Is she even ali—_

 _No! I have to believe in her! She promised that everything will be alright!_

He would believe in her. Shanks beside him seemed to be concerned as well. The captain didn't tear his gaze from the place were Sakura and the Sea King had disappeared even once.

All of a sudden, a small fountain shot out of the water not far from that spot. Luffy's gaze was _glued_ to the sea. What was happening?

Without warning, Sakura shot out of the water, landed onto its surface and started running. She had—Luffy's eyes nearly bulged out of his head—an _arm_ firmly lodged between her teeth.

 _Shanks's arm! She…She retrieved it!_

"Go Sakura!" he cheered and watched her running across the water surface in their direction.

Suddenly, she threw herself to the left and slithered over the water. Not a moment too early—with horror, Luffy watched the giant jaws of the Lord of the Coast snap closed where his pink-haired friend had just been.

 _It's following her!_

Sakura had to dodge another attack only moments later.

 _How does she even know where it'll strike next? It always charges from below the water's surface!_ Luffy wondered. He didn't have the time to further ponder about the subject though.

Sakura had nearly reached the jetty and he could discern her clearly. She looked horrible, he noticed. Her clothes and hair were wet and there were hundreds of small, bleeding cuts visible on her skin. Luffy violently flinched when he thought about the pain she must be in right now.

Finally, the last steps. He was confused when she took Shanks's arm out of her mouth for no apparent reason and carried it on with her hand instead.

Without warning, the Sea King shot out of the water towards Sakura again. His jaws were about to open and devour the girl, when she jumped, turned in the air and delivered a powerful punch to the side of its head.

Her battle cry went right through him.

" _Shannaro!"_

It sounded raw in some way, rough like the jagged edge of a rock and had an unyielding, underlying power in it.

The Lord of the Coast was propelled back by the force of her punch and if Luffy had been closer, he would've even heard the slight crack its jaw made.

Sakura landed in a crouch on the jetty and when she rose, Luffy was in awe. Her movements were still gracious and flowing, her pink hair was darker due to the water but still beautiful and her eyes seemed to be ablaze with green fire.

Their gazes met.

* * *

Luffy was staring at her. Sakura sent him a weak smile. She was dead on her feet but still felt triumph rush through her. Looking at the severed arm in her hand, a goofy grin appeared on her face.

 _I got the arm. Now the only thing I have to do is..._

Determined, she approached Luffy and Shanks. The emperor had seated himself on a crate, his gaze felt scorching.

The medic came to a halt next to him and went into doctor mode. "Please remove your shirt," she ordered him.

"Sakura," Benn intervened and came over to them, "what are you doing?"

She sent him an unbelieving look and felt her patience thin out.

"Well, I'm about to reattach his arm. Why do you think I jumped into the mouth of a Sea King to retrieve it in the first place?" she snapped.

Benn's expression became troubled. Hesitantly, he explained, "You can't reattach the arm, Sakura. It's been severed for nearly twenty minutes now. Even with your powers, it will be impossible."

The kunoichi stared at him in disbelief. _Impossible? Who is he to decide what is possible and what isn't? I've reattached hundreds of severed limbs in my life! Should I also believe that finding a way back home is impossible?!_ Sakura tried to calm her reeling thoughts.

"Benn Beckman, we live in a world where gigantic Sea Kings exist and people gain extraordinary powers if they eat certain fruits," she began heavily.  
"In this world, there are hundreds of fascinating places and islands to explore, things you can't imagine without ever having seen them. It's where a few words of a certain pirate have ignited a blazing fire in the hearts of the people and have caused the start of a whole new age. Do you really think that there's anything in this world that _isn't_ possible?" she demanded to know, her luminous green eyes pinning the first mate with an unyielding stare.

A stunned silence ensued.

At last, Benn did something astonishing. He clenched his hand to a fist, laid it on his heart and bowed his head towards her in a gesture of respect.

"You're right," he confessed. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

Sakura just accepted his apology with a nod and turned back to Shanks. The captain had already taken off his shirt. On any other day, the kunoichi would've let her gaze wander admiringly over the muscles he had exposed but right now she had more important things to take care of.

Holding the severed arm in place with her right hand and closing her eyes, the medic ignored the agonizing pain that was still shooting through her body.

She had to concentrate.

She also ignored the burning stares of the surrounding people on her back and considered the amount of chakra left. _This will be a close call,_ she inwardly sighed.

Not opening her eyes, Sakura eventually started to work. Concentrating healing chakra in her left hand, she began to knit everything back together. The arm had been severed for long amount of time, yes, but the damage done was nothing she couldn't mend.

The medic immersed herself in the healing. Eventually, when her chakra became sparse, a splitting headache was accompanied by it. She had to finish this though. Otherwise, everything would've been in vain.

At some point, she heard Luffy cry out in concern. Sakura frowned when she felt something warm and fluid trickling down her chin.  
 _Nosebleed_ , she recognized. _One characteristic of severe Chakra Exhaustion._ At least she was nearly finished. The medic gritted her teeth. She just had to reconnect the nerves...

When Sakura finally opened her eyes again, black spots were dancing through her vision and her head really felt like it'd split open at any moment. Her gaze met the concerned eyes of Shanks and Luffy. Sakura blinked slowly.

She cleared her throat. _Just a few things left to do,_ she assured herself.

"Can you feel this?" she asked the emperor and poked his hand on different spots with her fingers. Shanks nodded and opened his mouth, probably to say something like ' _You should take a break, Sakura. You look like shit!'_ but she didn't let him get a word in.

"Can you move it normally?" she asked him and managed an expectant expression on her face.

Only then, it apparently dawned to the captain that he had his arm back. With a gaze full of wonder, he turned it in every possible way and wiggled his fingers. A smile tugged at Sakura's lips.

Shanks looked back to her and started to say something, but she beat him to it.

"Don't thank me. You're my friend, you don't have to say anything. Just know that there's nothing I wouldn't do for the people I consider precious to me," she stated and gifted him with a true smile, full of warmth and affection.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

 **Tadaa!**

 **I wasn't sure myself about what kind of relationship Sakura and Luffy would have but when I wrote the chapter, this small kiss on her cheek basically wrote itself so I just decided to roll with it!** **Who knows what** **will become of it? Time will tell, I guess xD**

 **That applies to any other eventual pairings too. I haven't really decided about anything yet.**

 **I really hope you liked the chapter. Please tell me what you think about it!**

 **Have a great day! :)**


	6. Declaring Intentions

**Disclaimer: I own neither One Piece nor Naruto.**

 **Soo, here we go! I present to you...the next chapter!**

 **I decided to mix up the timeline a bit. Shanks and his crew won't stay for a whole year. You've been warned :D**

 **This chapter was also betaed by LoveroftheKiller, who has proven to be an invaluable help. Thanks, buddy!**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

 **Sometime in the future, somewhere on the Grand Line**

* * *

 _She was on her knees. Doubled up with an agonizing pain that came from her chest. It_ hurt _. A cry of anguish clawed its way through her throat. She couldn't fathom why death hadn't yet claimed her. Her thoughts were sluggish, her vision blurry. She should be dead. Why was she still alive? The cries of broken men were fuzzy in her ears. Where was she again?_

 _Little by little, memories came flooding back and she realized. There was something left she had to do. The seal on the back of her neck was burning._

 _She…she was angry._

 _No,_ furious _. How_ dare _they?_

 _She'd warned them. About what would happen if they decided to go down that path. They didn't care._

 _She would show them what happened if you didn't heed her words._

 _Her previously suppressed aura flared, grew until it towered over most of those present. Her killing intent slammed into the enemies and she felt them shiver deliciously in fear._ _She stood. Slowly. It hurt like hell. It was pure torture. Ignoring the surprised outcries of the people around her—_

 _(she really shouldn't be standing anymore)_

 _—she raised her head, and fixated her enemies with dark eyes. There was an icy fire burning in them. Cold. So cold._

 _Jutting her chin out, she slowly raised her hands to form a seal. Her forehead started to tingle._

 _You think me a miracle healer because I heal and aid?_

I'll show you what else I am able to do.

 _The Voice of the sea was crying._

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

Sakura woke with a start and looked around in confusion. Blinking owlishly, the medic scanned the room and recognized her small chamber in the Partys Bar.

Somebody had taken care of her wounds. The leg where she had been shot and some of the deeper cuts were tightly bandaged. Her wounds had already started to heal so Sakura deduced that she had been out for a few days at least. The kunoichi was aware that she could consider herself lucky. Chakra exhaustion was a serious condition, her life had been on the line. Even now, after being unconscious and recovering, Sakura knew that she shouldn't do anything even remotely strenuous with her chakra for the next few days.

Someone had put a glass of water on her nightstand. She greedily gulped its content down and sighed. The cool liquid did wonders for her dry throat.

The medic concentrated and identified the Red Hair Pirates' auras downstairs together with Makino's. Luffy was surprisingly absent.

Carefully, the kunoichi stood up from the bed and shakily took a few steps. Her leg ached a bit but it was bearable. Nothing compared to before.

Her attention was drawn to downstairs again when Shanks's aura flared in her direction and Sakura realized that he must've noticed her state of awareness. It was similar to signaling things with chakra so the kunoichi answered him by weakly flickering back. The captain's aura brightened with joy and a smile spread across Sakura's face.

When the pinkette arrived downstairs she made a beeline for the bar where the red haired captain sat, past the crew that was merrily drinking as usual. She didn't miss the subtle glances of Benn and the others though, flickering over her injuries with worried eyes.

When the kunoichi climbed the stool beside the emperor, Shanks acknowledged her presence with a dip of his head.

Makino was the first to address the pinkette. "How are you feeling?"

Sakura hadn't been sure how the bar owner would act after seeing the kunoichi ruthlessly killing a dozen bandits right in front of her but the older woman seemed surprisingly unperturbed. Makino appeared to be genuinely concerned.

Sakura let out a breath she didn't knew she'd held. "I'm fine. Really, I've had much worse," she honestly responded.

Turning to the red-haired captain next to her, the pinkette didn't miss a beat and went into full doctor mode. "Show me the arm," she demanded.

Obediently, Shanks held it out for her to examine and observed her actions in silence. After thoroughly inspecting the spot where the arm had been bitten off, Sakura did a quick medical scan (it was annoying; her chakra was only moving sluggishly, like a cat that had been lying in the sun for too long).

Eventually, she deduced that everything was fine and working properly. Her gaze fell to an oval scar on his forearm, where she had bitten onto the limb to have her hands free. It was pale and stood out from the rest of his tanned skin.

Still, the medic was more than satisfied with her work. Clearing her throat, she chimed, "It's all patched up, but you shouldn't do anything strenuous with it for a few weeks to let it recover completely."

Shanks scrutinized her bandages with an unusual solemnity, before his gaze wandered to her face, searching for any signs of pain or distress. When he found none, his expression turned thoughtful. At last, he confessed, "You had us worried there, Sakura."

The medic shrugged and waved off. "I'm alright. I over exerted myself but I'll be fine if I lay low for the next few days. Promise."

His brows knitted in a frown. "Don't play it down," he chided, "You were hurt gravely. Are you always that unconcerned about risking your life?"

 _Is he implying that I was gambling with my life? Does he think me that incapable? After all I've done?_

"Excuse me?" Sakura fumed, " _Me_ playing something down? _You_ were the one who came out of the water with only one arm but still grinning like an idiot! How _dare_ you!" she seethed.

Shanks had the decency to look guilty, but she wasnt' finished yet.

"I was fully aware of the risks and consequences of my actions! It wasn't as if I would try to throw myself into danger without a reason! Of course recovering the arm and attaching it back wasn't _easy_ , you git! _But_ , if _you_ hadn't been so stupid and lost it, that wouldn't have been necessary in the first place!"

Jabbing her index finger in his chest, Sakura growled, "If you ever stupidly lose an arm to a Sea King like this again, you'll have to ask somebody else to attach it back on!"

The emperor nodded mutely. "I apologize. I shouldn't have said that," he admitted. Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, he hurried to explain, "We were so worried about you! You almost died. Even your Haki was acting strangely."

Sakura blinked owlishly, her previous ire forgotten. "My Haki? I never heard of that. What do you mean it acted strangely?"

The emperor looked at her in disbelief. "Wait, you don't know what Haki is? You just used it when you were upstairs! You use Observation Haki all the time!"

"I use _what_? Do you mean my chakra? Or the auras? Because you can't mean the Voices, you told me some time ago that you couldn't hear them."

"Chakra? The hell is that?"

Sakura and Shanks looked at each other in utter confusion.

Eventually, the pinkette pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. _We won't get anywhere like this._

She tried to collect her thoughts. _Of course he's never heard of Chakra. It doesn't exist here. Should I give him an explanation?_

The thought of divulging information evoked a deep wariness within her. Sakura squashed the feeling immediately. Constant vigilance and suspicion were a vital necessity for her profession. Thinking like this had saved her life multiple times during the war.

Trusting Luffy had been easy. Everything seemed simple with her friend. He had seen her at her lowest but he didn't turn away. Instead, Luffy had given her hope.

But she had called Shanks a friend. And there was no war here.

 _I can trust him. He's a good person_ , she reminded herself.

Sometimes, Sakura felt very old.

"Chakra," the kunoichi disclosed cautiously, "is a form of life energy that all individuals produce to some degree. It circulates throughout the body and enables me to do a variety of things, including healing techniques."

Sakura expected the redhead to start firing questions at her immediately, but rather than going into her explanation, Shanks was just drumming his fingers on the bar, lost in thought.

Eventually, he spoke up and pinned her with keen brown eyes. "Haki is a power that can be found in every living being. It has to be awakened in order to use it, but most people never notice it in the first place. Haki has versatile uses, one of them being Observation. It can allow the user to sense the presence, the emotions and nature of others and even predict an opponent's moves."

 _What? That's extraordinary!_

Sakura's mind was racing and a thousand questions were right on the tip of her tongue but Shanks continued, proving her why exactly he was a Pirate Emperor, despite his normally laid back attitude.

"You are able to use it consciously. You sensed me when I followed you on your way to Gray Terminal and today, just after you woke up, you used it too. However, your Haki has always felt peculiar. I'd say it moves but I can't really pin down what exactly feels strange about it. All I can say is that your Haki is slightly _off_ and different from everyone else's."

His voice gained a smug edge when he figured, "It makes total sense, since you've stated that you don't actually have Haki but 'Chakra' that circulates throughout your body. You also told me everybody possesses 'Chakra' but you're the only person I know whose Haki behaves strangely. That leaves me with the question..." the emperor trailed off and his eyes gleamed. " _Where_ are you from?"

Sakura's whole body stiffened. Some part of her was admiring his quick brain while the other contemplated on how to react.

 _Where am I from?_

Images flashed before her mind's eye. _Konoha in ruins...Team Seven eating together at Ichiraku's...thousands over thousands of Shinobi fighting against an army of white Zetsu...Ino smiling at her._ Her expression darkened.

"I…" Sakura started, but a big lump in her throat stopped her from carrying on.

 _Fuck this! Why am I so emotional?_

Shanks's expression softened when he realized her struggle. "How about we start with something easier," he suggested. "How old are you really?"

The pinkette slammed her eyes shut and took a deep breath to calm herself. _It's okay. You can trust him._

 _You are a kunoichi, a shinobi. You are strong_ , Sakura told herself. Her spine straightened and when she opened her eyes again, they were unyielding like steel. Her voice firm and proud.

"Eighteen. My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm a kunoichi of Konohagakure. I am a member of Team Seven and have trained under one of the Legendary Sannin, Tsunade Senju."

Her shoulders slumped. "I…I never intended to get thrown into this world," Sakura choked.

Panic surged within her. _What will he do? How will he react?_

Unexpectedly, Sakura felt herself being pulled in a warm hug. The kunoichi tensed due to the sudden contact but gradually relaxed after a few seconds.

When Shanks pulled back, he sent her a warm smile and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Tell me everything," he encouraged her.

Sakura did.

* * *

Shanks was speechless. Astounded. He'd known that this pink haired girl—no, _woman_ actually, was special but he could've never imagined... _this_.

Ten months ago, the emperor wouldn't have believed her story. Although he had seen many seemingly impossible things while sailing with Roger, a healing, pink haired ninja-girl really would've pushed beyond the limits of his belief. But, after observing her for ten months now and witnessing her doing impossible things...he just couldn't _not_ believe her.

Clearing his throat, Shanks summarized, "So you are a ninja-girl from another world who fought in a war and then against some crazy goddess. And that goddess somehow turned you back into a child and sent you here?"

The pinkette nodded hesitantly; her expressive green eyes were cautiously taking his reaction in. A pang of sympathy for her situation roused in Shanks. _To lose everything so abruptly... damn_.

The red haired captain tried to maintain his composure and lightly noted, "Well, I don't know what I expected but…your story makes perfect sense!"

Ninja-girl, how he'd nicknamed her, didn't seem impressed by his reaction. Shanks could see that she was trying to put on a brave front but her eyes easily gave her true feelings away. Uncertainty and weariness. Her gaze flickered around the room to his crew who had without a doubt heard everything.

 _Shit, those are some major trust issues, right there. She must've been through a lot_ , Shanks mused and tried not to be offended by her distrust.

He felt obliged to make something clear and affirmed, "You won't regret trusting me. I swear to you, everybody in this room will protect your secrets with their lives. Who do you think I am?"

Sakura sighed and flashed him a wry smile. "I apologize. My profession doesn't really encourage me to put my trust into others."

The emperor nodded. "I understand. So now you're looking for a way home?"

Her shoulders slumped. "Yeah. At first I didn't want to believe my eyes when I looked at the maps. I mean, another world? But, the more I read about this world, the more I realized that I landed somewhere wholly different from what I know. Count in the fact that I'm the only one with Chakra around and I came to accept what happened to me.  
"But I still feel like I have to make sure that my home really doesn't exist... _here_. Maybe somebody has at least heard of it? That's why I've been waiting for Luffy's grandfather for a while now."

"Wait, Luffy's grandfather?"

"Yes, apparently he's a great marine and knows a lot," Sakura shrugged.

 _A great Marine? That could be about anyone._

"He only visits Luffy from time to time so I've been waiting for him," she recalled with a scowl. "I think his name was Garp though. Monkey D. Garp."

Shanks suddenly felt as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped over his head. "M-Monkey D. Garp? Are you sure, Ninja-girl?

"Do you know him?"

He scrunched up his face and supplied, "Monkey D. Garp, called Garp 'The Fist' and 'Hero of the Marines', is said to be the man that was able to corner the Pirate King multiple times on his journey. I only met Garp a few times; he is extremely strong, loves rice crackers and often throws cannon balls with his bare hands." As an afterthought, Shanks added, "He may be a marine but he's a decent person, I think."

 _Should've figured the little squirt has a celebrity in his family_ , the captain inwardly groaned.

"So he's famous then?" Ninja-girl sounded skeptical.

"Almost as famous as I am," Shanks bragged, deliberately exaggerating and was rewarded with a laugh from the pinkette.

When she seemed to remember something, Sakura perked up. "I've been meaning to ask, do you know where Luffy is? I haven't seen him since I woke up."

"Oh, I sent him away some hours ago. He needed a breath of fresh air since he's been at your bedside the whole time, waiting for you to wake up." He noticed her tiny brows raise in bewilderment.

"Why are you surprised? You should know that boy by now, he has a heart of gold," Shanks chuckled.

Sakura smiled fondly. "He does."

"Why didn't you ask me anyway? You would trust a marine more than you'd trust me, Ninja-girl? I'm heartbroken," he pouted and theatrically pressed a hand to his chest.

The pinkette snorted. "You didn't exactly give me a reason to, you know."

"She got you there, captain!" Lucky Roo butted in from one of the tables in the back.

 _Oh, shut up_ , Shanks inwardly gaze dropped to his arm. He could see the oval scar that her teeth left and flexed his fingers. It worked...flawlessly.

 _She risked her own life to recover the limb of a man she didn't trust. Then she attached it back on like it was nothing and called him a friend._

 _Extraordinary._

Taking a deep breath, Shanks began, "I don't know how to express my profound gratitude for what you did a few days ago. I...didn't really care about the loss of my arm because I sacrificed it to save Luffy but...if I'm honest I'm really glad that you managed to get it back and reattach it. Thank you," he sincerely declared.  
"And I promise you," he vowed, completely serious,"that I will do whatever lies within my possibilities and resources to help you find a way home."

Ninja-girl was gaping at him. Shanks knew that it wasn't easy to get that kind of a reaction from her so he felt a bit smug while waiting for her to recover.

Eventually, Sakura blurted, "Konohagakure."

"Ehh?"

"That's the name of my village. Have you ever heard about it before?"

 _Oh, she mentioned that in the beginning, didn't she?_

There was a nagging feeling in the back of his head. The name seemed vaguely familiar to him and he combed through his memories for any information that might help her.

 _Konohagakure.._

* * *

 _"Oi, brat!"_

 _"Y-Yes, captain?"_

 _"What do you think about visiting a Hidden Village full of ninjas?"_

 _"But captain, we just left Wano Kuni a few days ago!"_

 _"Hahaha, we won't find it there, Shanks. Finding Konohagakure will be a whole new adventure! It's said to be in another world! I've read about it."_

 _"You read captain? Isn't Rayleigh the smart one?"_

 _"Oh, shut up!"_

* * *

Sakura watched how Shanks's face took on a faraway expression. Raising an eyebrow, she shot Benn a questioning look, but the first mate just shrugged as if to say ' _He does that sometimes_ ' and the medic had to suppress a chuckle.

When the emperor snapped back, he grinned from ear to ear. "I've heard of Konohagakure before," he confided, "My old captain once mentioned the name. He talked about a Hidden Village full of ninas so I'm fairly confident that he meant your village."

"He did?"

"Yes, I'm positive that he'd read about it in the form of a story or something similar. One of his many adventures. He only mentioned it once though so I can't tell you anything more."

"Oh wow, that's... I don't know what to say! Who is your old captain? Is there a possibility for me to meet him!?" Sakura asked eagerly.

Shanks visibly deflated, "That's not possible since he's...well, he got executed eleven years ago. You might've heard of him, his name was Gol D. Roger."

Her eyes grew wide. "You sailed with the Pirate King?"

"I was a cabin boy on his ship," the emperor nodded. "Captain might be dead but there are still members of his crew left. They're scattered around the world but I bet they know more than me since I only was a cabin boy. The most likely to know anything would be Silvers Rayleigh and Garp the Hero, I'd guess."

"Wait, Garp? But, isn't he a marine?"

The emperor snorted. "Garp and Captain were rivals and stood on different sides, but they were friends too. Never accept anything you hear or read as the truth, especially not any information that comes from the World Government," Shanks advised.  
"They portray him as a demon. A monster." A bitter laugh escaped him. "He was everything but. He was fearless, loyal and warm. His strength may have been monstrous, yes, but my captain, Gol D. Roger, was a great man."

The pinkette noticed his fingers absently ghosting over the brim of his straw hat. "He gave me his hat. It's my most precious possession, my treasure. But there's more to it."

Shanks voice became solemn. "The Pirate King is the freest person in the world. This straw hat is both, a symbol of freedom and a crown. I do not intend to become Pirate King, so I'm just keeping it warm until the next King emerges."

The emperor cleared his throat and the atmosphere lifted, "Sorry Sakura, kinda got lost there."

A wistful sigh escaped her. "He must've been an amazing person. I really wish I could've met him."

"Really? I thought maybe the fact that he is called a devil by most of the world would deter you."

Sakura snorted and crossed her arms. "Do you think so lowly of me? I'm not a prejudiced person, Shanks. I'd rather make up my own mind and won't let myself be influenced by propaganda. In fact, I find the stories about the Pirate King more than fascinating."

A hearty laugh escaped him, "No way! We really should've talked sooner! I have so many stories I can tell you about my adventures with Captain!" His brown eyes were excited.

Suddenly, Shanks's face took on a serious expression and he straightened his back. Being confronted with the rapt attention of a Pirate Emperor, the kunoichi suppressed a strong urge to fidget on her seat.

"Sakura," the redhead began and his gleaming eyes bore into her. "Sail with me. With us. Join my crew."

The pinkette needed a few seconds until his words sank in. At last, her eyes grew almost comically wide.

"W-What?"

"I said, join my crew." The emperor spread out his arms with a wide smile. "Come on, Ninja-girl. Imagine, the places you would see. I can tell you everything you want to know about Captain! And the crew and I could surely teach you more about Haki!"

Sakura was in a daze. Considering his offer, she closed her eyes and a smile flickered over her face.

 _What a dangerous man._ Wicked _, I'd even say. Bating me with the promise of knowledge and freedom. Trying to lure me in._

She'd love to say yes. She really would. But... it didn't feel right to her. How could she leave now? Sakura wasn't nearly strong enough yet to survive in the seas that Shanks sailed, she was quite sure of that, and there were still things left to do here.  
She'd read a lot, sure, but the pinkette couldn't be sure about how this world worked. And she wouldn't commit herself to a path, be it Pirate, Marine or whatever, without knowing where it would lead her.

"I'm afraid, I have to refuse."

The red-haired captain seemed genuinely surprised by her answer. "You-you refuse?"

 _Pah, I bet he is rarely turned down by somebody like this._

The kunoichi was aware of the fact that being invited into to crew of an emperor was probably a tremendous honor.

"I feel honored, really. I just can't."

The redhead frowned. "Is it the fact that you want to find a way home? I already said that we would help you so I thought that would be self-evident."

Before Sakura could open her mouth and give him an answer, the door burst open. A black blur tackled Shanks, sending him and the attacker tumbling from the bar stool and landing in an undignified heap on the floor.

"Sakura's _my_ friend, you can't have her!"

With raised eyebrows, she took in the sight of Luffy sitting on Shanks's chest, glaring furiously down at the captain.

 _I must've been so engrossed in my conversation with Shanks that I didn't sense him eavesdropping_ , the medic mused.

The emperor seemed to be at a loss for words. Frowning, he explained, "Luffy, that is not your decision to make."

" _I don't care_!" her black-haired friend shouted. "Even if she is older than she looks! She can't leave! She is my only friend!" Sakura could see his small fists clenching the fabric of Shanks's white shirt.

"Everyone always leaves! My father left me with Gramps, and _Gramps_ left me here and never visits! Sakura already said that she doesn't want to leave so don't you _dare_ try to convince her of something else!"

"Luffy," the emperor began softly, "Sakura is her own person. Not letting her go when sailing with us would help her finding a way back home is not right. It's selfish. Don't you want to help her?"

Luffy visibly flinched.

 _That was a low blow, Shanks_ , the kunoichi thought grimly. _Totally unnecessary._

"Sakura," Luffy turned to her with trembling lips, "Will you stay here? I'm sorry that I'm selfish," he hiccuped, "but you're my only friend. You wanted to meet Gramps, right? I'm sure he will help you!"

The pinkette could see tears forming in the corner of his eyes and realized that this was more than a simple tantrum.  
Her green eyes softened and she jumped off her seat to open her arms. Immediately, Luffy threw himself into her warm embrace. "I'm sorry for being selfish," he whispered.

"Everybody can be a little selfish, Luffy," she soothed. "And I already said that I will stay here. Nothing Shanks says could change that."

Turning her head to hold the emperor's gaze, she continued, "I am grateful for your offer. The seas you sail are dangerous and while I know that I would be safe and sound with you, I don't appreciate being a burden or a liability. I'm not weak but I will need several years to regain the strength I have lost."

The image of Sasuke and Naruto fighting alone against Orochimaru in the Forest of Death sprung up in her mind, accompanied by the feeling of utter hopelessness she'd felt at that time. Sakura cast the memory aside, in the farthest corner of her head.

 _I refuse to be a liability ever again._

Sakura's eyes roamed over the rest of the crew and she met everyone's gaze brazenly. "I am _but_ a burden right now and in addition, there are things left to do for me on this island. I will not leave it now."

Shanks narrowed his eyes shrewdly. He didn't seem to agree and Sakura cursed inwardly.

 _How to placate him?_ she wondered.

"Then join me at a later point in time," he offered graciously. "We will wait for you in the New World."

 _Damn that man!_ she inwardly hissed, her temper flaring.

"Listen, who even said that I want to be a pirate!?" Sakura snapped at him. "You all seem to forget that I have yet to express any desire to resort to piracy!"

"What do you want to be then? A marine? A _revolutionary_?" Shanks scoffed. "You'll be better off with us."

"I _refuse_ to be bound to anyone, you jerk!" she furiously hissed. "As if there isn't anything else you can be in this muddy _pond_ of a world! What the hell?!"

The emperor still didn't seem convinced and Sakura clenched her teeth in frustration, her mind racing.

"How about this," she started, "If you beat me in a drinking contest, I will join your crew without protest. If _I_ win, however, you'll stop pestering me about joining you."

Shanks expression became unbelieving and Sakura ignored the surprised shouts of the Red Hair crew. Makino watched in open shock and Luffy cheered.

"Umm, Sakura," Yasopp warned to her from the back of the room. "I don't think that's a good idea!"

The pinkette snorted. "I'll have you know that I can hold my liquor well, thank you very much," she sniffed and narrowed her gaze on the captain with a clear challenge.

Shanks grinned, already confident of his victory. "The game is on."

 _Oh, you won't know what hit you, believe me._

* * *

It was when 'Red-Haired' Shanks was lying unconscious on the ground and the whole crew was staring at her in awe, that Sakura downed her last shot.

"You won," Benn stated, surprised. Then he cracked a large grin and loudly proclaimed, "Sakura has beaten the Captain in a drinking contest! Congratulations!"

The whole room burst into cheers and laughter over the downed captain. The pinkette chortled and shook her head in amusement.

In truth, Sakura had cheated. Being an Iryonin had many advantages. One of them was the ability to reduce the amount of alcohol in your blood, thus reducing its effects on the body.

Being the student of Tsunade, this ability had proven to be invaluable. Since the pinkette was still suffering from the after effects of severe chakra exhaustion, it had been difficult to pull it off, but she'd won anyway. That didn't mean she didn't feel a bit dizzy now.

With a heartfelt sigh, the kunoichi plopped herself down on the floor, next to Shanks. The captain was starting to snore and she grinned down at him.

Makino approached them, squeezing her way through the crew that had surrounded Sakura and Shanks in a loose circle to watch their competition. The bar owner crouched down next to her and held out a plate with snacks. The pinkette observed the woman's face carefully, but surprisingly, there was no disapproval visible in her expression. Hesitantly, the medic took the food and gave her a nod of thanks.

 _Isn't she upset? I am basically a child that just downed huge amounts of alcoholic beverages_ , Sakura puzzled.

Either her face was like an open book, or Makino had an awareness of people's feelings that was even scarier than Luffy's, because the woman snickered, "I know you're an adult and that's okay. The alcohol doesn't even seem to affect you very much, so in my books you can drink as much as you want."

Her voice softened. "And if you ever need anything, just ask. Just because you're technically an adult, doesn't mean you can't ask me for help. I'm your friend, Sakura."

The kunoichi had to blink away her tears. Clearing her throat, she croaked, "Thank you," and she meant it.

"So, you're going to stay here?" Luffy butted in, plucking at Sakura's sleeve with a questioning look. Her friend had surveyed the drinking contest in awe and his cheers had been the loudest.

"Yes, of course I am, Luffy. We're friends, right?" At her words, his face lit up with a blinding smile.

"We are!" He hugged her fiercely. Sakura held him just as close.

* * *

The soft sound of the waves breaking on the shore filled the air and a gentle breeze came off the sea. It was the next day and the 'Red Hair' Pirates' farewell.

Luffy and Sakura were standing side by side near the landing stage and watched as the pirates were making the final preparations for departure.

The sun was warming her face and the Voice of the sea was humming contently. Maybe the sea was happy to have the pirates back on her waves again? The peaceful atmosphere seemed unfitting for bidding goodbye to a friend, and Sakura thought that she would much prefer gloomy clouds covering the sun and sky right now.

Shanks approached them with a smile. "I got something for you, Sakura," he announced and held out... _a small, white piece of paper?_

Hesitantly, she took it and looked at it from all sides. The confusion had to be written in her face because the redhead chuckled and explained, "This is my Vivre Card. It always moves in the direction that I am and thus, you will always be able to find me."

Sakura's face lit up. _A Vivre Card! I read about them!_

"And this," he handed her a worn out book, which she accepted carefully, "is also for you. I'm sure it'll be helpful to you." His aura flickered meaningfully and he sent her a conspiratorial wink.

 _Oh, so it's a book about Haki!_

Her fingers stroked reverently over the old leather binding, which was artfully decorated with faded golden ornaments. It looked fairly old and valuable.

"I went through great difficulties to retrieve it the last time we left," the emperor admitted. Benn snorted from a few feet away and interjected, "What he means is that he stole it right under Kaido's nose for you."

Sakura was taken aback. _He would go that far for me?_

"Thank you," she breathed. _That man is amazing!_

"You know," Shanks stressed, "I have other really rare and interesting books in my little library on the ship. If you would sail with us, you could read them all. _Imagine_!" he taunted, sending her a sly smirk.

The pinkette barely refrained from rolling her eyes. _Take that back._

It had turned out that Shanks was a sore loser. After sleeping through his drunkenness the day before, he had woken up and hadn't wanted to admit his defeat. Instead, he'd accused her of cheating.

Of course, the thought was not _that_ far-fetched, what eight-year-old girl beats a full-grown man, who is also widely known for his high tolerance for alcohol, in a drinking game?

Right, her. Sure, using her chakra like that wasn't exactly fair, but it was not like the pinkette was above fighting dirty. She was a shinobi, not some marine with a misguided sense of honor. If the emperor was so assured of his alcohol tolerance that he ignored the obvious catch of their competition, he had to be really arrogant.

Besides, what could Shanks do to prove his accusation? Sakura had told him as much and since he didn't have a clue about what she'd done to win, the red-haired captain did have to acknowledge her victory, grumbling and throwing her dark looks the whole time. The situation had been hilarious.

Luffy's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "You're really leaving this time.."

Shanks let out a wistful sigh. "Yep, we've stayed here long enough, it's about time we move on. Are you upset?"

The raven-haired boy merely shrugged and confessed, "Yea...but I won't force you to take me along anymore. Sakura is here." Then, Luffy perked up. "And I'll become a pirate all by myself!" he revealed and beamed.

 _Huh, he wants to find his own crew? That's new_ , Sakura thought.

Shanks let out a loud guffaw. "You don't have what it takes to become a pirate!" he mocked Luffy.

"Yes, I do!" Luffy claimed and suddenly, his whole demeanor changed. Astounded, Sakura continued to watch how his spine straightened and his black eyes became dead serious when he fixated the emperor with an unrelenting stare. Luffy's whole posture expressed pride and defiance and Sakura could feel his aura bursting with _couragepassionresolve_.

The Voices around her stilled, like they intended to listen and time itself seemed to halt. Sakura unconsciously held her breath.

 _"One day, I'll find myself a crew that is as strong as yours!"_ Luffy declared.

 _"And then I'll find the World's Biggest Treasure!"_

 _"I'll become the King of Pirates!"_ he loudly exclaimed.

The pinkette stood stock-still. She was reminded of another friend with that bright grin and a seemingly foolish dream. Another boy who reached for the stars.

They were so alike, it almost hurt.

Sakura once more realized that Monkey D. Luffy was dangerous. Inevitable. She'd known it the first time when she saw him. People were drawn to him like moths to a flame. He had the ability to _inspire_. Faith. Courage. Friendship. _Loyalty_.

She didn't doubt for a second that he would reach his goal and become the King of Pirates.

The pirates surrounding them, were staring at Luffy in shock and Shanks himself seemed frozen. An unreadable expression flickered across the emperor's face but he seemed to catch himself fast.

"Oh! So you want to be bigger than us, huh? Well, then...''

"This hat is my gift to you," 'Red-Haired' Shanks said and placed the worn straw hat on Luffy's mop of black hair. It was too big for the boy, but he peeked out from under its brim anyway, his eyes wide.

The emperor smiled fondly. "This is my favorite hat, you know. I trust you to take good care of it."

"When you become a great pirate in the future, return that hat to me," the captain told Luffy seriously. Then he simply turned around and ambled away, intent on boarding his ship.

Tears were streaming down Luffy's face and he choked on his sobs. Sadness rolled off his aura in waves but there was also something else. Was it solemnity? Sakura couldn't name it but she knew.

That hadn't been a halfhearted promise. Those hadn't been the words of a small boy. This was the resolve of a soul that burned as fiercely as a raging fire.

Sakura also knew, that it wasn't just any straw hat. 'Red-Haired' Shanks had chosen. The worn, frayed straw hat Luffy was wearing now, was a message, a crown, and a claim.

It meant, this one is worthy.

This one will be great.

And _, this is the one that I believe in._

Sakura offered her hand to her friend for comfort and Luffy clutched it tightly. Hand in hand, that's how they stood and watched the crew set sail.

When the pinkette noticed Shanks talking to Benn, she laboriously directed chakra to her ears and listened carefully—

"That kid's gonna be big," Benn remarked.

"I know," the emperor hummed in agreement, "He reminds me of my early years."

"You mean the King," his first mate guessed.

Shanks remained silent. Sakura could see his gaze falling to the bite-shaped scar on his arm, the rosy white color contrasting from the tanned skin.

Eventually, he stated, "They're both going to be big. The question is...who is going to shake this world more?"

Seemingly tearing his eyes off the arm he'd once thought lost, the red haired captain ordered, "Set sail! Pull up the anchor!"

A wide grin split his face when he heard the crew cheer, and shouts of "Aye, Captain!" reached his ears.

"You know what I'll answer to anybody who asks about the Hat and this scar?" Shanks said to Benn, "I'll say, 'I gave my hat to the next generation, to a boy with a grin that shines as bright as the sun and fire in his heart. The scar, on the other hand, was caused by the one woman who managed to break my nose and beat me in a drinking contest.'"

Benn grinned and retorted, "They will wonder about the story behind _that_ for quite some time."

* * *

 **There ya go. I really hope you liked the chapter! Writing the 'Hat-Scene' wasn't easy, it's such an important moment..**

 **Please tell me what you think about it** **! I love to hear all your thoughts and ideas :)**

 **Have a great day~**


End file.
